Bronies of Equestria
by GoldenEclipse116
Summary: This story is your basic brony to equestria story. Only diferancce is it's mine and I'm writing it. Read and enjoy my fellow readers and writers
1. Chapter 1

**Bronies of Equestria  
Chapter 1  
Goodbye Joshua Rave, Hello Solar Eclipse**

**Golden appears sitting in a chair with Leaf as they played Xbox.  
"Fatality."  
"Damn it!" Golden said tossing his controller onto a pillow before he looked at the audience.  
"Oh, hello once again everyone." He said embarrassed as Leaf laughed his ass off. Golden sighed and glared at him.  
"Anyhow." He said turning back to the audience.  
"I am starting my third MLP story to date and I can't wait for you all to read and enjoy. First human to Equestria story and blah, blah, blah. Have fun, and remember. Never play mortal Kombat with Leaf… 'cause he cheats."  
"Kicked your ass fair and square!" He called as Solar growled before chuckling.  
"Anyway, farewell for now." He said as he went over and popped in a new game before the screen changed to the story.**

-in a vast white terrain-

Josh groaned as he opened his eyes getting up from the ground and rubbing his head.  
"Ow, headache." He groaned as he looked around.  
"What happened?" He asked aloud and turned as a man appeared.  
"Welcome child." He said as Josh screamed and jumped five feet back taking deep breaths. The man sighed and waited for Josh to catch his breath and calm down.

- about five minutes of josh calming down later-

Josh looked at the man and blinked.  
"So who are you?" He asked." Looking at the white ceiling and linoleum floors. It all seemed to go on for miles and miles.  
"I am your universes God." The man said and motioned around them.  
"This is more or less my waiting room." He stated as Josh blinked.

"…So I died?" He asked as God nodded.  
"Yes, you did." He said as Josh blinked and groaned.  
"How?" He asked laying back feeling slightly depressed.  
"You died in a car crash. You were hit from the side by a drunk driver going ninety five on the freeway." He said as Josh blinked and sighed.  
"And that's why I don't drink, smoke and do drugs." He stated as god nodded.

Josh got up.  
"Alright, so am I going up or down?" He asked as God smiled.  
"You're getting your second chance at life young man. You are going to Equestria." He said as Solar blinked and smiled.  
"Sweet, land of ponies… why is that the only thing I can remember?" He asked as God sighed.  
"I wiped your memory of it. You asked me to. Unfortunately it knocked you out, hence waking up on the floor." He stated.

Josh blinked and smiled and smiled.  
"I see. Well I'm sure it was a smart move." He said as god nodded and turned solar into a unicorn and a saddlebag with a solar eclipse on it.  
"Alright, five books. Two for spells one for species one for astrology and the other on something you said was important." He said as Josh checked through the saddlebag.

"There's also a deed to a house and three hundred bits. Oh and your music player and headphones." He stated as Josh blinked and dug through it finding them.  
"Thank you." He said honestly as he put them on and saw a change of clothes in the bag that was the same as what he was wearing now. A black hoodie, black polo, white tee shirt and dark blue jeans and saw a glasses case with spare glasses inside it.

"Well then Joshua, are you ready?" God asked as Josh nodded.  
"I would ask what the meaning to life is… but I'll ask next time I die." He said as god's eye twitched.  
"I hate that question." He grumbled as Josh chuckled.  
"To frequent?"  
"More then you could imagine." God said and smiled.  
"Farewell child, try not to die." He said as Josh chuckled.

"Who me? Please." He said chuckling as God nodded and Josh blinked his eyes looking around at the now blue sky and white fluffy clouds below…  
"Shit." He said as he fell through the air and screamed.  
"Too soon!" He shouted and dug into the bag holding the books and began searching for a spell to save himself with.

"Let's see here butterfly wings, too girly for my pride. Water breathing, feather spell… seriously… a spell to make feathers? Uuuuuhhhh, cloud walking! Yes! I can land on a nice soft and fluffy-poof-." Josh looked up seeing the clouds slowly going away.  
"ffffffffffuck!" He began going through the book frantically before his horn began to glow while he concentrated.

He felt a sharp pain in his sides as he felt bursts of magic going through his spine and making some kind of wings. He opened his eyes and yelled in pain feeling them finally formed before shaking his head clear and righting himself in mid air before he spread the wings of magic energy and began to slow in his descent until he was gliding to the ground.

Once he touched down his horn stopped glowing and the wings vanished before he fell to the ground exhausted and in pain.

He looked around and smiled to himself.  
"Finally made it." He said happily before he passed out for the night sleeping unprotected within the Everfree forest.

-the next day-

Josh groaned as he shook his head getting up and yawned.  
"What the hell happened last night?" He asked himself and looked around then at his hooves.  
"Oh right. Died and gone to Equestria." He said talking to himself as he carefully stood up on all four legs.

He began walking only to trip over his own four hooves and blinked.  
"… seriously? Come on." He said getting up and trying to walk again and getting a few more steps before falling by the pond.  
"We're making progress!" He exclaimed happily before he stood up and walked over to the lake on wobbly legs.

He took a look at his reflection and smiled. He was crimson coated and standing about maybe somewhere between Celestia and Luna's heights. He was a unicorn with a sharp horn and chuckled.  
"Better be careful of that." He said tapping it before looking again. Same thin wire framed reading glasses, same clothes. The only difference was the long bushy but straight tail and his mane that covered one of his eyes and stopped about an inch before touching the bottom of his neck. He smiled seeing the sandy blonde hair and yawned.

"Alright so I'm a unicorn. Would've preferred Alicorn but oh well." He shrugged and tried his best to walk back to his saddlebag only falling once as he looked at the cloudy sky taking a deep breath.  
"Alright so I have my music, money to support myself until I can find a job, a house, and some reading material 'till I can find a decent library. Man a survival knife should've helped too." He said chuckling before he gasped.  
"Or my guitar." He groaned facehoofing.  
"I always forget one thing." He grumbled as he shook his head and began walking around the pond to get used to walking.

"Alright now for a game plan." He said walking.  
"First I should probably find where my house is and a way out of this forest." He said as he slowly became accustomed to the pace he was walking before he began going slightly faster.  
"Then if I don't have furniture I should probably set fifty bits aside for food and use the rest for standard furniture… and hopefully a guitar if I have anything left over." He added at the end as he began lightly jogging.

"then after that It's probably best I learn the layout of where I'll be living and find a job that I like. Maybe work at a bakery, or be an artist, musician, or maybe I'll be an author." He said chuckling as he started jogging.  
"Then after I have a fair amount of bits I can get whatever else I need for my house and set some aside to pay bills… if they exist here." He said as he kept going and took deep breaths.  
"Then hopefully somewhere along the way make a few friends." He said to himself before he stopped and smiled as he walked normally taking a few more breaths before his breathing was normal.

"Alright then I have… some kind of plan." He said as he went over to his saddlebag and searched in it and chuckled.  
"And I believe I'll use my name Solar Eclipse like I usually do." He said to himself happily as he checked the sky and checked a map he had in there.  
"Let's see… this wa-wait." He flipped the map the right way.  
"This way." He said correcting himself and put everything besides the map away in his saddlebag and folded up the map with his hooves and put it in his pocket.

As Solar walked along the path he set for himself he looked around.  
"Hm, nice scenery. I mean it looks like a normal forest, maybe a little creepy but that's how all forests are." He said as he went and yawned. He saw a few Timberwolves and froze as he stopped. They saw him and growled before sniffing the air and yipped as twigs fell off and their tails went between their legs before they ran off.

"… um… what?" He asked aloud as he looked behind him and saw nothing.  
"Okay, so no Slenderpony, no manticore… dafuck!?" He asked before he sighed and kept going.  
"I feel like I'm missing something important." He grumbled as he kept going.

-With the mane six-

Strange, the princess said whatever fell from the sky landed here." Twilight said as she looked to the mane six and Zecora who was more or less their guide for the Everfree forest. Zecora looked around and saw a trail.  
"he made a trail with his hooves, look on the ground for the grooves." She said as Twilight nodded.  
"Alright then let's track him down." She said.

They all nodded.  
"Twilight, the princess made this seem real important over one pony. Who are we lookin' fer?" Applejack asked as she shook her head.  
"I don't know, she just said he's important but he's harmless. So we find him, take him to the Princess and then mission accomplished." She said as Pinkie came up.

"Ooh, maybe they're some kind of secret spy pony or something." She said as Rainbow Dash huffed.  
"Right, a spy." She said.

Rarity smiled.  
"Maybe it's somepony important to the princess?" She asked as Fluttershy smiled.  
"Maybe it's one of her friends?" She suggested as Twilight shook her head.  
"I don't think so, the princess would have told me about this pony, or I at least would have seen them." She said as Zecora smiled and pointed.  
"the tracks lead through here. Let's hurry before we hear the Timberwolves sneer." She said going as they followed quickly.

-back with Solar-

"Go on girl lemme touch that body, you know I like it when you drop it low. Hike up that skirt get naughty. Hut 1, hut 2, hut 3, go!" Solar sang as he listened to the music from his little custom music player that allowed him to use his hooves and his headphones with a skull on them.

He stopped and took them off as he looked around. He'd been going in the same direction after he'd found an old path that lead to Pineville and shivered.  
"Okay, pay no mind to the forest, don't get paranoid." He told himself and put his headphones back over his ears and began playing Zomboy.

Solar began whistling the tune to the music and smiled as he kept walking and saw a hut a little off ways from the trail.  
"Oh hey, civilization… or a possible cannibal pony's place." He said as he went over and saw the tiki structures and blinked looking at them.  
"Hm, from these the pony living here would be some kind of African pony or native equestrian pony descendant." He said and shrugged walking up to the door.

"Hello?" He asked and knocked on the door with his hoof in hopes of better directions than a map… since he only got lucky seeing the river on that connected to the pond on the map. He heard no response and blamed it on his headphones taking them off and knocking again.  
"Hello, anyone home? I'd like directions to Ponyville." He called and waited getting no response and shrugged before setting his saddlebag down before going and taking a deep breath before he stood up on his back legs and began practicing walking on them.

-after multiple times of falling cursing and trying again-

Solar smiled as he walked normally on his back legs careful not to step on his tail.  
"Fucking finally!" He said a little agitated before he went over and sat down with his stuff putting it back on and heard voices coming down the path. He smiled.  
"Finally. I mean more than I expected but finally!" He exclaimed to himself happily before he began trotting to them.

"Hey you!" Solar called to them as the group all stopped.  
"Who are you?" Twilight asked as Solar chuckled.  
"Not important, do you know the way to Ponyville from here?" He asked as they blinked and Zecora smiled.  
"It seems you are kind, we have been trailing you from behind." She said as Solar blinked.  
"Why?" He asked.

"We've been following you cause the Princess says you're important. Do you know her? Are you friends? 'Gasp!' or are you more than friends?" Solar blinked and facehoofed putting his hood up to hide his embarrassment.  
"I have never seen nor heard of your princess. Kinda new here." He said as they all gaped at him besides Zecora.

"How can you not have heard of Princess Celestia? She's the ruler of Equestria." Twilight said as Solar smiled.  
"Like I said. I am not from here." He stated.  
"So uh, Ponyville?" He asked as Pinkie smiled.  
"Right this way." She trotted as he smiled.  
"Why thank you um."  
"I'm Pinkie Pie!" She said as Solar smiled and took a step back.

"Well hello Pinkie it's nice to meet you. I'm Solar Eclipse." He said smiling and tried to shake Pinkie's hoof before he was trapped in a pink magic bubble.  
"Hey what's going on!?" He asked as he tried to move as Twilight looked at Zecora as Solar struggled in the bubble.  
"Thanks for your help Zecora." She said as Zecora smiled.  
"Not a problem dear, though you should get over your fears." She said before going back to her hut.

"Alright let's take this spy to the princess." Rainbow Dash said as Solar's eye twitched.  
"… Okay even if I was a spy, I wouldn't be wearing jeans and a hoodie. I'd wear a polo and black pants." He stated as Rarity blinked and looked at his clothes.  
"Oh deary where did you get that wardrobe?" She asked as Solar smiled.  
"It's a choice of what I wear. I mean I have some more slightly sophisticated clothes in my saddlebag but these are my usual clothes."

Solar stated as he began floating upside down.  
"Thanks girls, I can take it from here." Twilight said as they nodded and went their way.  
"Maybe we can throw you a party when you come to Ponyville!" Pinkie shouted to Solar before bouncing off as Solar blinked and chuckled. Once they were gone Solar looked at Twilight.  
"So, you're taking me to the princess?"

Twilight nodded  
"Yes, I am." She said as Solar chuckled.  
"Why?" He asked as she blinked.  
"Because the Princess requested that me and my friends find you and I take you to her. What other reason do I need?" She asked as Solar blinked and sighed.  
"Alright take me there." He said lying down in the magic bubble as Twilight blinked and teleported them to the castle and popped his bubble.

"This way." She said leading the way to Celestia's throne room. Solar blinked and shrugged as he walked with her passing a few guards along the way making sure no one would take anything from him for investigation. He saw a female guard coming down the hall and passed her before he kept on walking.

-in the throne room-

Solar blinked as he looked at the princess.  
"Christ she's tall… taller than me." He said blinking as Twilight nodded as Celestia looked over.  
"Thank you Twilight. May you please leave, I must speak privately with Mr. Eclipse." She said as Twilight had a puzzled look before nodding.  
"Yes Princess Celestia, but why? DO you know him?" She asked as Celestia giggled.  
"Not personally no, he's from a far away land and is moving to Equestria, correct? She finished asking Solar as he blinked and nodded.

"Yeah, already have the deed to the house." He said as Celestia smiled.  
"There's nothing to worry about my faithful student. But this is a private matter involving him." She said pointing at Solar as Twilight blinked and nodded.  
"Yes princess." She said hanging her head and leaving the throne room. Celestia smiled.  
"So Joshua how was getting here?" She asked as he smiled.

"A little bit of a rough start but I made it wo-… Alright how'd you know?" He asked groaning as she smiled.  
"Many ways. The first was that your god informed me that he was going to send you here. Then the ripple in space and time, the unstable magic fluctuation my sister and I felt when you used that spell which made you into a faux Alicorn, oh, and then when you got here I read your mind." She said smiling as Solar blinked.

"Please don't read my mind, that's private." He said as she smiled.  
"As long as you give me a reason not too then I will not read it." She said as Solar breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Yay, so what did you call me here for?" He asked as she stood up.  
"Simple, I suggest you follow the law and not hurt the innocent, and I was informed by your god that you had something important but he did not say what it was." She stated.

He blinked and sighed opening his saddlebag.  
"I have five books, music player, cash, and a deed to a home in Ponyville." He stated as she smiled.  
"What are the books titled?" She asked as Solar checked them.  
"Astronomers of Equestria, how to identify stars and constellations, book of spells from beginner to advanced, species of Equestria and the everfree forest, my own personal spellbook, speaking of which." Solar went and got a pen before opening to a blank page and using the pen between his teeth to scrawl notes down before closing it.  
"There, now I can figure out that spell later." He said as Celestia blinked.

"So you keep record of every spell you think of?"He nodded.  
"Yes, yes I do, anyhow the last book is the kitsune race." He stated as Celestia's eyes widened for a second.  
"But they're extinct." She said as Solar shrugged.  
"Oh well, maybe it's just so I have the information." He shrugged as Celestia nodded.  
"Maybe, anyhow may I please see the book?" She asked as solar shrugged and handed it to her as she used magic on it and tried to open it only for it to be closed shut.

"… is there a lock spell on this?" She asked as Solar shook his head.  
"No, if I knew a lock spell I'm pretty sure I would use it on the saddle bag first. He said as she nodded and tried again focusing harder as the book still wouldn't open.  
"Are you playing a prank?" She asked as he shook his head.  
"No." He said as she huffed and stopped trying her hooves still not able to open it.

Solar blinked and went over and opened it.  
"Here." He said and opened the book to the index.  
"how did you…" She shook her head and found what she wanted to go to in the index and tried to turn the page… only for it to not move and small words to appear.  
'only the descendant of kitsune can open this book' it said as Celestia stopped for a second before smiling.

'So I do have a chance to make things right.' She thought and handed the book to Solar.  
"Thank you, I'll be fine now." She said as Solar blinked.  
"…Okay?" he said unsurely as he put the book away.  
"Joshua can I see the deed to your house?" She asked as he blinked and nodded.

"Yeah, sure." He said and carefully handed her the deed. Celestia looked at it and smiled handing it back.  
"Thank you Joshua, I'll send Twilight back and then teleport you to your house." She said as Solar blinked and shrugged.  
"Alright makes sense." He said as she nodded and went over to the door.

"Twilight you may come in now, thank you for waiting." She said as Solar smiled as she came back.  
"I also encourage you to tell the truth." She said as Solar blinked before nodding.  
"Yeah I know. I will when I feel like they're ready to know." He said as she nodded.  
"Wise choice." She said as Twilight came back in.  
"Thank you for fetching Solar Eclipse for me Twilight." She said as Twilight smiled.  
"you're welcome Princess." She said as Solar smiled and offered a hoof.

"What are you doing?" Twilight asked as he chuckled.  
"Restarting the greeting. I'm Solar Eclipse." He said smiling as she blinked and carefully reached a hoof out shaking his.  
"My name is Twilight Sparkle." She said as Celestia smiled.  
"And I am Princess Celestia." She said as Solar chuckled and offered to shake her hoof.  
"Nice to meet ya princess." He said as Twilight gaped.

Celestia giggled and shook his hoof before looking at Twilight.  
"Thank you Twilight, your mission is done." She said as Twilight smiled and nodded.  
"Thank you Princess." She said before she went off and teleported back to Ponyville. Solar smiled. And got the deed to his house putting it away.  
"Shall we go?" He asked Celestia as she smiled.  
"We shall." She said as her horn glowed before teleporting them to Ponyville.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNND CUT!**

everyone stops and goes off from the stage as Golden looked at the audience.  
"Thank you all for reading the first chapter of Bronies to Equestria. Now, long story short. Yes you can send in a pony if you wish. If they're evil that's fine, they'll be on the villains side later in the story. If they're good. expect them to be living in Solar's soon to be amazing tree house on the outskirts of Everfree forest." Points at audience.  
"Only spoiler." He said smiling.  
"And finally the neutral characters. If you would like to be them don't worry theres a spot for them too." He said chuckling.  
"Anyway please comment, review, send me an OC or all 3" He said laughing before waving farewell.  
"See ya next time!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Bronies of Equestria**

**Chapter 2**

**The tree of unrelated ancestors**

**Goden appears smiling wearing a directors hat.  
"Hello everyone and welcome back to Bronies of Equestria. As of the first chapter we already have a nice line of OC's waiting to come in." He said smiling showing the line.  
"Thank you all for popping them in. However I haven't gotten any neutral or evil OC's yet." Shows a picture of Wolvesbane and Simon.  
"Come on these broods are lonely." He said chuckling as the picture of the pegasus and kitsune vanished.  
"And of course the neutrals." He said showing a picture of a female griffin, a male unicorn, a female pegasus, a male earth pony, a female lupis, a female dragon, and male kitsune kit who was still an infant. Golden made the picture vanish.  
"I'll have names for the neutrals later on. But so far the lupis is Libra, the dragon is either scale tipper or clarice, the unicorns' name is balance, and the lil' baby kitsune is Equilibrium." He said smiling.**

"Welp farewell for now fellow readers and writers. ON TO THE STORYYY!" He said busting out a window and fell.  
"I forgot to flyyyyy! 'smash'"

-with Solar and Celsestia-

Solar looked at the tree… let me rephrase that. It was a giant tree, a spruce to be specific. Standing tall and proud at the edge of Everfree forest and was as thick as a middle class home in Canterlot.  
"Sowhy am I getting this again? I mean not that I'm complaining, I love the house inside the tree thing, but why?" He asked as she smiled.

"It belonged to a few old Kitsune, before they went extinct. I'm giving this to you because only someone who could open that book can actually open the door." She said as Solar blinked.  
"Wait why couldn't you open the book? Aren't you like, the ruler of all of Equestria?" He asked as she blushed embarrassed and her pride took a blow.

"Yes well, even I can't do certain things for specific reasons." She stated.  
"Like opening a book?" She smacked Solar upside the head with her hoof as he blinked and Celestia huffed.  
"I can't because only someone with Kitsune blood can open the book." She stated clearly irritated. Solar just rubbed his head and groaned.  
"That hurt." He said as he felt a bad headache coming on as she huffed.

"You deserved it." She said with a small shred of dignity as Solar blinked and shrugged.  
"Fine, whatever." He said and began searching the tree for some kind of crack or small opening like in the movies and games he'd watched and played. Celestia watched and blinked not knowing what in Equestria he was doing.  
"What are you do-ssshhh, I need to concentrate." Solar interrupted shushing her as she blinked and felt a little more annoyed.

"Did you just shush me?" She asked as he blinked and facehoofed.  
"Um… unfortunately yes." He stated as he kept going and went to the other side of the tree to keep some distance between them. Celestia just blinked and sighed sitting down.  
"Alright, would you like some help?" She asked as Solar smiled.  
"That would be lovely." He said with a British accent as Celestia smiled.

"Get your kitsune book, maybe it can help you find a way to open the house if you know a little more about it." She reasoned as he blinked and smiled.  
"Rigt, that would've helped." He said chuckling as she nodded and got up.  
"So where would that book be again?" She asked. Solar went over to his saddlebag.  
"Still here." He said pulling it out and opened it looking at the index and flipped to how to disperse a kitsune illusion.

Solar blinked and sighed turning to another page and looked at Celestia handing it to her.  
"Back in a sec." He said as he bounded into the forest to have some distance from her for the transformation. Celestia blinked and read the page he was reading and blinked sighing.  
"Joshua, one day and you're already taking risks." She said. If you looked at the book it said that the transformation to become a kitsune for the first time for any other race was extremely painful and in some cases fatal, say someone in their fifties tried to transform for the first time. They'd suffer from cardiac arrest, then death.

Solar got a good distance away and sighed.  
"God I hate pain." He said before taking a minute to push his fears down.  
" you know what, fuck it." He said and started a small chant that he memorized from the book as he slowly began glowing crimson.

Solar looked down as he finished the chant and saw his body glowing more and blinked as he felt sharp pains begin to shoot through his body and began transforming and gritted his teeth as he changed. He felt a tail growing out of his hind end and his ears changing. His entire body's bone structure was being recreated. He felt his tail finally finish going as the tail of a pony was replaced with a bushy fox tail that was so long the tip could go past Solars face and wrap around his head a couple times, his snout, now muzzle replace the flat pony teeth for sharp fox teeth, the whisker marks on his face, the new fox ears, the new fox body and finally. He paled.  
"Oh god no." He squeaked as the transformation started the final most important part of his transformation.

-All throughout Equestria, the griffin kingdom… and I'm pretty sure that the dragons heard a faint sound-

"YIPE!"

-back with solar and a now disoriented Celestia-

Celestia held her ears wide eyed as the ringing in her ears slowly went away. Solar came out wobbling slightly with the saddlebag and looked at her.  
"Sorry." He said embarrassed looking down. Celestia blinked.  
"WHAT!?" Solar blushed more and sighed just motioning for her to follow… since he sucked at charades and wasn't going to spend half an hour trying to interpret how to say 'I'm sorry' in body language.

He walked over to the house and blinked seeing something he couldn't see or feel before. It was a door handle… in the tree…  
"Wow… when kitsune make illusions work so only they can see the truth… they do it pretty damn well." He said still feeling he ache in his muscles bones and joints… and his most precious of parts. He shivered.  
"Never again." He said to himself knowing the pain would only happen the first time before transformations became much easier with progression.

He sighed and went over and put his paw in the handle. He tried to open the door but blinked as it wouldn't budge. He did it again, nothing. He looked around and saw a small paw shaped groove in the tree as Solar blinked and examined his own black paw that cut into his crimson red at the wrist. He went over and put his paw in and immediately felt a pinprick that drew blood and Solar yelped in surprise and pain holding it.

"Are you alright Joshua?" Celestia asked still a little louder than normal as he nodded.  
"Yeah, just a pinprick." He said loudly as she nodded.  
"Alright then." She said as Solar looked at the tree and blinked as the illusion left it. He saw windows, a balcony that apparently still had a telescope on it, meaning he would have furniture. The tree however seemed to look like it was regaining life, looking stronger and taller than before as he saw his new home.

Celestia smiled.  
"Kitsune… they definitely are smart. No doubt that they had it set up so that if the home had a new owner they would have the necessities for their race, a nice home, maybe a few things inside of interest for the kitsune who decided that they could live here." She shook her head.  
"Absolutely astounding." She said as Solar went over and opened the door and smiled at Celestia.  
"No solicitors." He said and slammed the door shut making her gape for a second before Solar opened the door again laughing.

"I was just kidding come on inside Princess." He said chuckling as Celestia smiled and giggled a bit.  
"That was a cruel joke." She said as he nodded.  
"Yeah, sorry." He apologized smiling as she nodded and looked around before smiling and using her magic to make a branch fall and hit Solar on the head as he yelped in surprise more than pain looking up.

"Damn branch." He grumbled as Celestia smiled and looked around. There wasn't much in the living room for how big it was. It had two couches a love seat and a recliner with a fireplace. There were also a few paintings on the wall and smiled as she turned and went to the dining room that had a table that could fit at the most ten ponies, kitsune, whichever. Along the walls were two oil lanterns and décor made from foliage berries. There were some leaves even and a large painting of a waterfall and lake with a few animals around it.

Solar looked around and whistled.  
"Wow, I mean I like space… but this is a lot for just me." He said as Celestia smiled and nodded.  
"Quite." She said as Solar blinked and smiled walking over to a painting and smiled bringing it to Celestia.  
"It's probably of the family." He said as she smiled. There were seven kitsune in this photo. A man, a vixen, two teenage vixens, obviously twins from a litter, and a teenage boy all of them in were maybe fifteen. She looked at the children and had a sad smile. They were kits, all girls. The parents and the teenage boy held them in the painting and she gave it back to Solar.

"They seem very happy… were, very happy." She said somberly as Solar blinked and sighed.  
"Alright you honestly believe the kitsune are extinct, and you're depressed seeing the painting meaning only two conclusions. Either one, you loved someone who was a kitsune and they were killed, or two, the ponies had a part in their extinction." He stated as she became worse after hearing the last part. Solar saw and sighed going into the kitchen for a minute or two and came back with hot chocolate.

"Not real good, I had to use hot water instead of milk." He said as she looked at him and smiled taking a glass using magic.  
"Thank you Josh." She said as he nodded and went over to a chair pulling out for her as she blinked and smiled.  
"I see you're a gentlepony, well fox now." She said smiling as her mood lifted a bit and Solar smiled.  
"Just how I was raised." He said pushing her chair in before sitting in his.

She nodded and sipped her hot chocolate and giggled.  
"Any whipped cream?" She asked as he shook his head.  
"Nope, expired from old time packaging and aging." He stated as she nodded.  
"Oh well. Looks like you need to shop for food." She said smiling a small smile as Solar nodded.  
"Yeah." He said as he drank his and made a face." Just ain't the same without milk." He said chuckling as she nodded.  
"Agreed."

Solar set his down.  
"Anyhow, thank you Princess Celestia. I think I'll find a ton in here to do." He said smiling as she nodded.  
"I would imagine so." She said standing up.  
"I must go for today, perhaps next week I can stop by to see what you have learned?" She suggested as Solar blinked and chuckled.  
"Sure." He stood up and bowed.

"Farewell Princess." He said as she nodded  
"Farewell Joshua Rave." She said as she teleported to the castle. Solar smiled and sighed sitting down and sipped his hot chocolate and bleghed.  
"Okay then, store." He grumbled as he got up and blinked as his curiosity was piqued by the house.  
"Actually… exploration." He stated and ran through his house checking rooms.  
"Sauna.. library… bedroom… bedroom… bathroom… vault… music room…" Solar stopped and went back to that door and smiled as he pushed the door open and walked in.

Solar whistled and looked around.  
"Wow." He said as he looked around. Instruments music sheets and even a few picture were in here… along with a grand piano that was painted black. Solar smiled and went over and picked up a picture. It was the two older sisters. One held I violin the other a cello. He looked harder and smiled seeing the teen boy holding a saxophone and chuckled.

He put it down and looked around.  
"By the looks of it the Kitsune were 'wiped out,' about a good two hundred years ago. Clearly Equestria has been stuck in the renaissance time period and yet is mixed with the industrial period to a small extent." He stated looking around and blinked as he walked over and saw an old violin. Solar blinked and picked it up along with the bow used to play it.

He looked at them withered from age and smiled as he set them down on the stand it was meant for.  
He looked over and blinked seeing a picture of her in a concert playing a violin solo and picked it up. He smiled and blushed a bit.  
"She must have had guys asking her out nonstop." He chuckled setting it down before leaving the music room gently closing the door before walking past a few bathrooms and bedrooms before finally making it to the master bedroom. He opened the door and looked around. The room was a deep red and had maroon waves on the wall.

Solar looked around and smiled.  
"Strange how there isn't a speck of dust." He said to himself and shrugged before his eyes widened and he shot across the room finding an old acoustic guitar.  
"No way. No, freaking way. I mean you'd think they would have had lute's way back then and violins, and pianos… but a freaking guitar!" He hugged it carefully but it still felt sturdy and smiled looking at the ceiling with a sad smile.

"I shall honor the ones who once lived here by not taking down their paintings and playing this guitar treating it like it were my own, I swear." He said aloud smiling sadly and chuckled.  
"Damn it." He said wiping his face as he looked around smiling.

Solar smiled putting it in its case and got up tying it onto his back as he smiled happily.  
"Time to explore the town and get some supplies." He said as he emptied his saddlebag onto his bed and grabbed the book so he could learn how to change back. He flipped through scanning pages absorbing any knowledge he came across and smiled as he found out how and focused on being a unicorn again. He felt himself snap his claws out of instinct and felt a painful quick pull and tug on his bone structure this time and blinked smiling happily seeing himself as a unicorn.

Solar looked at himself in the mirror and smiled.  
"There we go." He said as he went and put his spare clothes in their respectable places noticing the clothes there was gone. He smiled and went putting his book on one of the half full bookshelves and put his saddlebag back on as he set his spare glasses in the nightstand drawer.  
"There, now I can go." He said as he went back down the stairs as he headed for the front door.

Solar smiled as he walked out the door and walked the trail into town. He looked around seeing ponies out doing work and taking care of businesses as he made his way to the market district and smiled watching a few foals play. He looked at his ears and chuckled as they still resembled a foxes so that he could blend in as best he could.  
"Alright let's see." He walked up to a random mare.  
"Excuse me Ms." He said as the brown coated and blonde haired mare looked at him.

"Yes?" She asked as he smiled.  
"Which way is the marketplace? I'm kinda new to Ponyville." He said as she took a second to look at his ears before dismissing them.  
"Oh uh, go that way for about a hundred hooves then turn right. You'll be there in no time." She said smiling as Solar nodded.  
"Thanks Ms." He said as he went.  
"You're welcome, welcome to ponyville!" She called as Solar smiled and went on his way.

Solar walked the way she said to before he finally saw the marketplace and smiled as he went over to the marketplace going through and getting the food he needed and wanted making sure he grabbed some milk from a dairy farmer. Solar looked at his filled saddlebags and small bag filled with some ice and the milk as he looked around and smiled as he began his trek home occasionally catching a mare or colt looking at his ears or how tall he was and sighed.  
"Man, incognito won't last long." He grumbled as he turned the corner only to bump into someone and fell.

"Oof!" He heard a mare say and blinked seeing Pinkie Pie and quickly got up offering her a hoof.  
"Sorry I wasn't paying attention." He apologized as she blinked looking at him and smiled.  
"Oh hey Solar, hey what happened to your ears?" She asked as he blinked and flattened them.  
"Oh uh, nothing really. Just a few changes." He said laughing nervously. Pinkie blinked and looked at them before tapping it as he squeaked trying to flatten them further.  
"They look like some kinda dog ears, or maybe a cats." She said smiling before she walked with him as he tried to quickly skulk to his house.

"Hey how come you're acting like fluttershy? She always acts shy when she's in town." Pinkie said as Solar blushed an unnoticeable blush.  
"I uh, I just wanted to take my groceries home then find somewhere to work." He said as Pinkie got sparkles in her eyes.  
"Ooh! You can come work at Sugarcube corner! We have a job opening!" She said happily as Solar blinked and smiled.  
"Thanks Pinkie that'll really help." He said as she smiled.

"-GASP!- I still need to throw you a party!" She said as Solar blinked.  
"Pinkie, can it wait until tomorrow then?" He asked as she shook her head.  
"No can do." She said smiling as he blinked.  
"But it's my house." He said as she nodded.  
"Yup it sure is. Hey do you live next to Everfree forest?" She asked as Solar blinked and nodded.

"Yeah I do." He said as she smiled when he walked up to a tree. Pinkie looked at it and smiled.  
"Wow Solar that's a really big house." She said as he nodded and quickly turned a hoof into a paw and slid it in the opening at the bottom before opening the door turning it back into a hoof.  
"Yeah I know, oh and Pinkie, there is at least one thing you should know before we walk in." He stated as she smiled.

"Is it a surprise?!" She asked as Solar blinked and chuckled.  
"Kinda, yeah. Have you ever heard of the Kitsune?" e asked as she blinked and shook her head.  
"No, why is it some kind of food?" She asked as Solar blinked and chuckled.  
"No, it's a race of large and intelligent foxes." He stated as she blinked and looked in thought.  
"So big foxes right?" She asked as he nodded.  
"And I'm one of them." He stated as she giggled.

"No you're not silly you're a unicorn." She said as Solar smiled and snapped his tail as he changed into a kitsune again in a quick glow.  
"No, I'm both." He said as Pinkie blinked and smiled as she began poking at him.  
"Wow awesome! You can talk!" She said as Solar gave a deadpanned look.  
"Yeah Pinkie I can still talk." He chuckled before he began hugging his fox tail and playing with it.

Solar blinked and pulled it to his chest.  
"Pinkie it's a tail." He said as she blushed.  
"But it's so fluffy!" She said as Solar chuckled.  
"Come on Pinkie I'll explain the kitsune race… with a book." He said as Pinkie groaned.  
"That's how Twilight explains things." She said as Solar chuckled.  
"Come on." He said as she followed.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNND CUT!**

"Alright everyone that's a wrap on chapter 2!" He called as Solar and Pinkie went out of the video room.  
"Alright everyone thanks for reading through. Next chapter will be Solar's party and getting the job. So please review, comment, and send me some OC's… now preferably evil or neutral OC's please." Golden smiled.  
"Welp farewell for now fellow readers and writers!" He called as the screen went blank


	3. Chapter 3

**Bronies of Equestria**

**Chapter 3**

**A party to remember. 'You're hired!'**

**Golden appeared with Leaf who was drinking a bottle of vodka.  
"Hey everyone glad to be back." He said happy yet slightly irritated as he held up a drunken Leaf.  
"Wheresh all da bitshes?" He slurred as Golden chuckled and bonked him knocking Leaf unconscious.  
"Anyway, so the party will be this chapter I'll give you a small amount of information before it starts." He cleared his throat.  
"Pinkie is aware of not only the kitsune race but who Solar 'really' is." He said air quoting the word 'really'.**

"Once he explained and Pinkie dealt with it in her own manner everything was okay and she told solar to leave so she could get the party ready. So Solar's walking around Ponyville finding an excuse to stay away and I thought 'Hey, maybe he could go to Sweet Apple acres or something? I dunno, I'll figure it out eventually, 'cause I didn't do any pre-writing for this chapter. So kinda consider this chapter one giant ass pull for the party, oh and remember." He summons a chocolate cake.  
"While the cake isn't a lie… it is all mine." He said eating it and chuckling.  
"Just kidding, but you better hurry and grab a piece cause I ain't stopping." He said as he ate the cake. He took a bite and waved as the camera flew away swallowing the piece.  
"Enjoy the story, please read and review!" He called after the camera before it left.

-With Solar-

Solar groaned as he walked around the town. He'd been wandering around town for a while now and was about ready to go ballistic. He wasn't sure if it was because of all the ponies who would catch sight of his ears and either ignore them or start whispering to each other about them. Or if it's because he was kicked out of his own house… by Pinkie Pie… don't ask.

"I don't even want a party." He grumbled as he walked on in solitude brooding. Mostly because he was borderline anti-social. I mean if you wanted to make the effort of actually walking up to him and starting a conversation he would talk to you, but otherwise you were ignored. Solar looked around and saw a large apple orchard, farm, thing…  
"Really need to clear my mind." He said sighing and saw a sign up front that said 'apple fritters for sale.'

Solar blinked and subconsciously licked his lips before he went over to the gate and went in. He looked around and saw a red pony with some kind of plow around their neck and shrugged as he went over.  
"Hello there, are you the one selling the fritters?" He asked as the pony turned around and smiled.  
"Eeyup." Came the mare's voice as Solar blinked. **(XD first ass pull. Big Mac's a mare)**

Solar blinked and smiled.  
"Cool, well uh, I'm Solar Eclipse, I just wanted to get some and go." He said offering a hoof to shake as the mare blinked and took it before shaking it and he heard his hoof give a cartoonish crunch as she shook his arm so viciously that he felt it was going to tear off of his body.  
"Ah'm Macintosh, nice to meet ya Solar." She said letting go as Solar retracted his hoof keeping it close to his chest somewhat protectively.

"Nice to meet ya Macintosh." He said as she smiled and turned around to a door in the ground, probably leading to a cellar.  
"Back in a sec." She said going down as Solar waited for her to vanish before rolling on the ground and holding his hoof in pain.  
"Ooooowwwww." He whined quietly.  
"That felt worse than the time thumbs (childhood cat) scratched across my nose so hard it left a small scar for five years." He whined. **(T_T tis a true fact, I had that scar for a while as a small boy. But excessive sun exposure and god knows how many sunburns later it kinda just vanished.)**

He blinked and sighed as he waved his hoof slowly getting over the pain and sitting up thinking just how much strength that mare had.  
'She had a nice flank- Shut it bad thoughts!' Solar thought to himself and grumbled as he now thought of the red coated and blonde maned mare. He blushed a bit remembering her green eyes and shook his head clear.  
"Go away." He said aloud as Macintosh came up seeing him with closed eyes sitting on the ground.

"Alright then." She said as Solar blushed and got up.  
"Wait, sorry I was talking to myself." He said as she blinked and turned around.  
"Are ya crazy or somethin'?" She asked as he blinked.  
"No, well… I like to believe I'm not." He said as she smiled and chuckled a bit.

"Alright well that'll be ten bits." She said handing him three fritters a Solar handed her the money.  
"There." He said smiling as he turned to head out before she stopped him with a hoof folding his tail's tip to the ground.  
"Aw, and here ah thought you'd keep a mare company before she went to yer party." She sais smiling as Solar blinked,

"Wait… who all did Pinkie invite?" He asked as she shrugged.  
"About all of Ponyville." She said as Solar paled.  
"My god… If I'm missing shit out of my house I'm gonna lose it." He said as Macintosh blinked.  
"What?"  
"Nothing, not important." He smiled.  
"Well then shall we go back?" He asked as she smiled.  
"Sure why not." She said going with him.

-after a walk to the house-

Solar sighed as Macintosh went in and closed the door to screw with him.  
"Good lord I'm tired." Solar said as he yawned before shaking his head clear and smiling.  
"Welp, may as well do this." He said and opened the door.  
"SURPRIIIISE!" Everypony screamed as Solar still jumped a bit even though he was expecting it. He chuckled and shook his head.  
"You know it's not really a surprise when I know about it." He said as Pinkie went over.  
"Come on Solar it's a party!" She said happily as he chuckled.

"Alright Pinkie I'm comin'." He said as Pinkie went off and Solar went over to the drinks and food grabbing an apple tart eating it… what? He liked apples. He blinked and felt a small craving for something he hadn't expected to crave for since he was here… He craved meat… Chicken to be specific but still.

He looked t the food and breathed a sigh of relief seeing a few egg dishes and went over grabbing some deviled eggs eating them.  
"Freaking amazing." He said eating as some ponies gave him a look while others saw but didn't care. Solar just had another two before he went over and grabbed some punch before taking the glass an going upstairs. Pinkie saw and blinked as she gave a small huff and followed him up.

Solar stopped on the top step to his second floor which was a large library section… which he sealed off with a small illusion to make everyone think the shelves were empty. Though the illusion would flicker every ten minutes to reset itself. He shrugged and drank his punch seeing Pinkie come up the stairs after him smiling as he blinked.  
"Hey Pinkie what's up?" He asked.

Pinkie smiled and grabbed his hoof.  
"Come on Solar let's go party!" She exclaimed as he blinked holding his place.  
"But Pinkie I don't wanna." He whined holding onto the stairs. Pinkie grabbed his bottom left leg and began pulling.  
"Come on it's fun!" She said pulling harder as he groaned.  
"Pinkie I'm not a party person." He whined as Pinkie huffed and broke him free somehow.

"Well you are today!" She exclaimed happily as Solar blinked and whined a bit.  
"This is against my anti-social behavior!" He groaned as she giggled.  
"I know." She said as he sighed and stood up.  
"Alright so whatcha want me to do?" He asked as she smiled.  
"Stay downstairs and socialize." She said as he huffed.  
"… Fine." He said breaking completely as she smiled.

"Thanks Joshy." She said so nopony could hear and left into the party as Solar blushed and his eye twitched a bit as he felt annoyed slightly but stopped and chuckled as he walked around being careful with his drink he had wrapped in a hoof. He looked around and smiled as he set the drink down after drinking the rest.  
"Alright… who to talk to-Darling what are you wearing!?" A mare asked as Solar's eye twitched.  
…Well… he found someone to talk to… but now they were criticizing his style. He turned around with a small smile.  
"Not much really. Some jeans, a shirt, a polo, and my hoodie." He stated as Rarity shook her head.  
"It's simply dreadful." She said as Solar blinked recognizing her.

"Hey I know you. You were with Twilight and Pinkie when they captured me." He stated as she blinked.  
"Oh... you." She said with distaste as he blinked.  
'Did I do something?... No. no I'm pretty sure she's just snooty." He thought before smiling.  
"Well besides you commenting on my fashion sense, nice way to try and start a friendly conversation by the way, but you also have some pointless grudge against me… Yeah I can see we're gonna be the best of pals!" He exclaimed sarcastically as she scoffed.  
"How rude!" She exclaimed as Solar huffed.

"You don't know what rude is. I'm Solar nice to meet you." He said offering a hoof as his mood did a complete one eighty.  
'for Pinkie's sake.' He kept repeating in his head holding down any comments. Rarity just stood there glaring at him before shaking his hoof.  
"I'm Rarity." She said as Solar smiled.  
"Well nice to meet you Rarity. SO I take it you're some kind of fashion designer then?" He asked as she nodded.  
"Quite. I'm stationed here in Ponyville and make some rather fabulous clothes if I do say so myself." She said pridefully.

Solar's eye twitched a bit from trying to be polite.  
"I see, well that's nice. I just moved here as you can tell and am still looking for a job." He stated as she blinked.  
"Well what did you do before you moved here? Something involving your cutie mark I'd imagine." She said as Solar blinked and sighed. The damn cutie mark problem is usually a nice thorn in his side at the moment.

"Well. I used to play music, draw, write, I played golf my senior year, hm… Oh! And I can make some awesome food." He said smiling as she blinked and smiled.  
"That must be one diverse cutie mark." She said as Solar felt the pang in his side again.  
"Uh, yeah." He said before smiling.  
"Well nice meeting you Rarity… to some extent." He said before bolting off before she would yell at him for the rude comment.

Solar looked around and decided to go to his back porch. He slid open the rounded glass door as it went into the tree and he stepped out before closing it. He looked around and chuckled.  
"Not a lot of Ponies can say Everfree forest is their back yard." He chuckled.  
"Yeah, well, no one really wants it to be their backyard." He heard Twilight say as he looked over.  
"Oh hey Twilight." He said giving a small wave to the mare next to him as she blinked and waved back somewhat awkwardly.  
"Hey?" She said unsurely.

Solar smiled.  
"Not very social either?" He asked as she blinked.  
"No I like Pinkie's parties, just taking a short brake." She said as Solar blinked and chuckled.  
"Oh, I see." He said smiling as she nodded.  
"So what's with your ears?" She asked as he blinked and they instinctively folded down.  
"Uh… Life?" He suggested as she shook her head.

"Let me see." She said as she tried inspecting them and Solar backed away slightly.  
"I'd rather you didn't." Twilight blinked and seemed to have an analytic look in her eyes.  
"Let me see." She stated as she tried again and backed Solar into a wall as he slid down it.  
"Noooo." He whined as she huffed and pushed his head down looking at them.

"They look like fox ears of some kind." She touched them and examined all over them.  
"Yeah they are fox ears." She said as she stopped and looked at Solar who was curled into a ball.  
"Oh come on it wasn't that terrible." She said as he blinked and sighed.  
"I know." She nodded.  
"So why do you have fox ears?" She asked as he blinked and got up.

"If you want to know I'll tell you after the party, but don't invite anyone along." He said as she nodded.  
"Alright then." She said as she went back inside. Solar sighed and looked into the forest.  
"So tired." He groaned before going back inside.

"Hey Solar!" Pinkie exclaimed and shot over grabbing his arms.  
"What?" He asked blinking.  
"Let's dance!" She said as Solar's eyes widened.  
"Pinkie waaaiittt!" He shouted as she began swirling him around by his arms and dancing.

"So what do you think of that guy?" Applejack asked Twilight as she joined the rest of the girls.  
"He seems peaceful… maaaaaaybe a little nuts." She said as Rarity huffed.  
"I think he's absolutely rude." Applejack blinked and chuckled.  
"What kinda rude?" She asked as she huffed.  
"He's a jerk." She said as Fluttershy spoke up quietly.  
"Rarity he doesn't seem like it." She said pointing to Solar and Pinkie who were still dancing, though Pinkie was showing off being a bit flexible while Solar seemed like he was just one big mess with no idea on what he should do.

Rainbow Dash smiled.  
"Still three more opinions left, just let Pinkie have some fun." She said as the nodded and all went off in different directions except for Twilight and Applejack who went to the snack table. Solar was in a mess as he tried to keep up with Pinkie, but how she was dancing definitely didn't help him as he tripped yelping in surprise as he fell flat on his back.

Pinkie stopped and looked down.  
"Are you alright Solar?" She asked as he nodded.  
"Yeah, just uh, lost my balance." He said.  
'And my impending boner, thankfully." He thought as he got up.  
"That's some uh… exotic dancing." He said as she blushed and giggled.

"Did you like it?" She asked as Solar blushed.  
"Dyu uh um…" He searched for an escape scanning the room with his eyes until he saw a couple going upstairs.  
"Back in a sec." He said quickly as he bolted after the two that vanished upstairs. He looked around the library until he heard the generic sounds of people, er ponies sucking face, er snout.  
"Note to self pick up a dictionary." He said as he went around and saw them.  
"Hey my library ain't your fondling area." He stated as the two of them eeped and ran back downstairs.

Solar sighed in relief as he began to head back down until Rainbow Dash flew up.  
"Oh hey there, you're that unicorn from earlier today right?" She asked as Solar took a second to recognize the cyan coated and rainbow maned mare.  
"Yeah uh… hi I'm Solar Eclipse." He said offering a hoof before yawning.  
"Sorry I'm a bit tired." He chuckled.

Rainbow Dash smiled and shook his hoof before standing proudly.  
"I'm Rainbow Dash." She said as Solar blinked and chuckled.  
"Well nice to meet you Rainbow Dash." He said smiling as she nodded.  
"Hey so what do you think about flying?" She asked as Solar blinked and shivered remembering his first experience, fear and excitement mixed into one.

"TO be honest I'm not much for heights, but I like flying." He said confusing himself and Rainbow Dash.  
She blinked.  
"Wait have you flied?" She asked as Solar blinked and shrugged.  
"Well once, but it hurt like hell." He said grumbling the last part. Rainbow Dash blinked.  
"You mean like in a balloon right?" She asked as Solar blinked and shook his head.  
"No. No I flew using wings made from magic." He stated as she blinked and smiled.

"Cool, maybe we can go fly sometime." She said as Solar thought of the excruciating pain of using that spell… He thought, no, he was sure it's because he didn't know how to properly control magic yet.  
"Yeah, maybe." He said smiling as she smiled and waved to him.  
"Welp see ya later Solar, good luck." She said as Solar nodded and waved back.  
"… I feel like I'm being tested." He said to himself aloud.

He sighed and went over to the shelf which to him appeared with only three of them full of books and the others with four or five all organized. He grabbed one on astronomy and smiled as he went out to his telescope before he stopped himself.  
"Damn it." He said remembering he told Pinkie he would be social and went back over to the shelf and put the book away before going back downstairs.

He looked around and saw Pinkie talking to Fluttershy as he let his ears open.  
"So you like him?" Fluttershy said as Pinkie smiled happily.  
"Of course I do silly!" Solar blinked and flattened his ears feeling a small pang.  
"Like who? Pinkie has a crush on someone?" He asked himself and sighed before smiling.  
"Well, she's my friend, it's only right I support her if she needs help." He said smiling before he heard a whisper in his mind calling him a pansy.

Solar took a breath and went down keeping his ears folded down so he didn't eavesdrop anymore on Pinkie and Fluttershy as he went to the snack table. He grabbed a blueberry muffin, the king of muffins in his opinion and began eating away at it drowning a small amount of sadness into the food. Applejack came up.  
"Howdy." She said as Solar blinked and swallowed what was in his mouth before turning to her.  
"Hey." He said giving a small wave as she blinked.  
"Wow Twilight was right, that does feel awkward." She said as Solar blinked.  
"Huh?" He asked as she stopped.

"Oh nothin' so Um, what's yer name stranger?" She asked offering a hoof as he blinked and extended his to shake.  
"I'm Solar Eclipse." He said as she smiled and shook his hoof as he felt his arm being abused like when Macintosh did it to him, only on a lower level.  
"Ah'm Applejack pleasure to meet ya Solar." She said as he blinked and hugged his hoof to his chest again.

"Hey uh, are you related to a tall red mare named Macintosh?" He asked as she blinked and nodded.  
"Yeah, she's mah older sister, why?" She asked as he shook his head.  
"No reason, you two just shake hooves the same way, and slowly pull my arm, out of its socket." He said as he pushed it and it popped.  
"Ow."

Applejack blushed and smiled.  
"What can't handle a lil' old hoofshake?" She asked as Solar blinked and chuckled.  
"No I can, just not an amputation." He joked as she chuckled.  
"Well nice meetin' ya Solar." She said as he nodded.  
"Nice meeting you as well Applejack." He said smiling as she went off and back to the girls. Solar yawned and smiled as he saw ponies beginning to file out to go home for the night and chuckled.  
"Wow that went by fast." He said as he checked the time and whistled.  
"Wow almost eight already?" He asked not knowing two hours could fly by so fast. Though a few hard partiers still lingered around, about ten or so ponies that he didn't know were still about and then the girls who were all grouped together.

Solar shrugged and went outside as he yawned and lied on his porch and taking his hoodie off using it for a makeshift pillow as he closed his eyes to take a quick rest. He sat there thinking of his day and of being kicked out of his house by Pinkie, still somehow confused him how she did it really. He remembered the orchard, his walk back to the house with macintosh… the twenty minutes of him running away when he figured out what she was implying and she chased him.  
(deleted scene XD)

He then remembered talking her into just being friends and the whole, 'friends first, no forcing a relationship with someone you don't even know' thing. He shook his head. He also remembered the whole surprise thing, he didn't know why but it seemed like he'd had Pinkie in his mind the entire day… maybe it's because he had the tiniest crush on the pink pony… what?

He shook his head clear again and groaned laying on his belly.  
"Damn it why do emotions cause problems." He grumbled into his tail before letting out a groan into his tail muffling it. What he didn't know was that Fluttershy was standing there.  
"Um, Solar?" She asked as he blinked hearing her soft tone of voice and looked up blushing.  
"Yes?" He asked embarrassed as she smiled softly.  
"What's wrong?" She asked as he blinked and stopped. What _was_ wrong? He never acted like this before… well except when he first tried to ask out his ex.

"I… I don't know." He said honestly as Fluttershy blinked.  
"Oh uh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude." She said as Solar blinked and chuckled.  
"It's alright. Sorry guess my tiredness is just getting to me." He said as she smiled.

"Oh uh, why not go to sleep?" She asked as he chuckled.  
"No clue." He offered a hoof to shake.  
"I'm Solar Eclipse but I guess you already knew that." He chuckled. Fluttershy nodded.  
"I'm Flutter-" She said rubbing her arm. Solar blinked and smiled.

"It's alright, say what you need to." He said smiling.  
"My, my name's Fluttersh-" She said mumbling again as Solar smiled.  
"Come on Flutter, what's your name." He said smiling as she blushed.  
"I'm Fluttershy." She finally got out as Solar smiled.  
"Nice to meet you Fluttershy." He said smiling.

She nodded.  
"Nice to meet you to Solar." She said and noticed his ears and blinked a couple times as Solar saw and folded them and stood up.  
"Welp, I think I'm good for tonight." He said yawning as he started heading inside as Fluttershy nodded and followed. Solar of course holding the door open for her and let her walk through before closing it behind himself.

Twilight and Applejack looked at Rarity who seemed miffed.  
"Alright I'm calling it a night everypony. Thanks for stopping by, if you want to take any of the food home be my guest, and have a good night." He said and yawned as he went upstairs as all the ponies except for Twilight and Pinkie left.

Pinkie smiled as she looked at Twilight.  
"Is he gonna tell you too?" She asked happily as Twilight nodded.  
"Yeah, what 'is' it anyway?" She asked as Pinkie giggled.  
"I promised I'd never tell." She said giving a small salute with a serious face as Twilight blinked.  
"Okay then let's go see Solar." She said smiling softly.

Solar was waiting upstairs with a book at his side as Twilight came up.  
"Solar?" Pinkie asked as he looked up tiredly.  
"Huh, what?" He asked before yawning.  
"Oh hey there Pinkie, hey Twilight." He said as he lied his head back down in his hooves.

"Solar you were gonna answer my questions right?" Twilight asked as he nodded.  
"Uh, yeah, go ahead." He said putting his glasses back on and paying attention to her.  
"Alright, so why do you have fox ears?" She asked as he smiled.  
"I'm a kitsune." He stated as she blinked.  
"A what?" She asked confused as he smiled and opened the book next to him.

"Just read the first paragraph." He said as she blinked and went over reading it while Solar rolled his hoodie up again turning it into a pillow and laying his head on it.  
"Kitsune are a race of evolved foxes with many abilities. Some examples are illusionary type magic and elemental powers, magics, and abilities. Have other abilities, in one rare case would be a form of, barrier or force field generating ability. Power is shown by number of tails, only royalty is capable of Reaching nine tails. Kind natured and intelligent but sub-skeptical to having instincts act out…" She looked at his ears and a picture of the kitsune before her.

"Okay… then if you're a kitsune can you please change into a fox?" She asked as Pinkie giggled as Solar nodded and snapped his tail as he gave off a quick glow before he was in kitsune form making Twilight's jaw drop and for her to drop the book in shock.  
"… you're- you're- oh my Celestia it's true." She said as Solar chuckled.  
"Yup, we exist… or at least in the princesses' opinion we _did_ exist, but I doubt she's right about our extinction. Maybe endangered and really, really, _reeeaally_ spread out, but not extinct." He said chuckling.

Twilight blinked.  
"What makes you say that?" She asked as Solar stopped and smiled.  
"Because, I don't feel truly alone, like we're still out there somewhere." He said smiling. They both blinked.  
"Wow, well I guess that's the instinct it was talking about." She said as Pinkie smiled.  
"Ooh, ooh! Solar can I tell her your other secret?!" She asked as Solar smiled.  
"Sure Pinky."

Twilight blinked.  
"Wait, what secret? There's more?" She asked surprised as Solar nodded.  
"Yes there is." He said as Pinkie looked at Twilight.  
"Solar's real name is Josh and he's from another universe!" She exclaimed as Twilight had a look of disbelief .  
"Nuh, uh." She said matter-of-factly as Solar smiled.

"Ask the princess." He said as she huffed.  
"I just might."  
She said as she prepared to teleport only for Celestia to teleport in front them.  
"You called Solar Eclipse?" She asked seeing Pinkie and Twilight as he nodded.  
"It's okay they both know, Twilight's just having trouble accepting it as truth." He said smiling.

Celestia looked at her.  
"Twilight, he's telling the truth." She said sincerely as Solar smiled.  
"HA! And you thought I was lying." He said chuckling as she stuttered.  
"B-bu-but-but WHO WOULD BELIEVE THAT!?" Pinkie smiled.  
"Me." She said as Twilight blinked a couple times while Celestia nodded.  
"Mr. Rave is indeed from another universe. He came to Equestria in hopes of living the remainder of his life." She said as Solar nodded.

"Yup." He said as Twilight blinked and smiled as she began studying Solar.  
"I want to run tests." She said giving Solar a creepy vibe as he looked to Celestia and Pinky for help. Celestia smiled.  
"Twilight perhaps it's best we all get to bed for the night." She said smiling as Twilight stopped examining Solar and nodded.  
"Alright." She said as Solar nodded his thanks.  
"See ya everypony." He said waving to them as they left out his door.

Once they were gone Solar smiled as he went upstairs to go to bed but stopped feeling like he wasn't tired.  
"Oh, so my nerves were shot." He said chuckling as he decided to go outside and scope out the stars for half the night before passing out on the balcony for the night.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNND CUT!**

Golden stopped and checked through the story.  
"Hey uh… did we forget to get him his job this chapter?" He asked a cameraman Kitsune who nodded as Golden swore under his breath.  
"Screw it. He works at Sugarcube corner and next chapter will be a one week time skip." He stated as Leaf came up.  
"You mad bro?" He asked before he fell through a hole in the floor.  
"YOOUUUU AAaaaaassss." They heard as he fell into the deep dark hole.

"Anyhow, please review and comment my fellow readers and writers." Golden said happily.  
"Also here's what Solar looks like as a full kitsune in case I forgot any details." He said holding up a paper.

Solar Eclipse;

Eyes; blue (wears black wire framed reading glasses)  
Hair; bangs partially cover right eye and almost touches his shoulders, a lil' messy.  
size; between Celestia and Luna's height. large and muscled build.  
appearance. His fur is all crimson red except for his paws, ear tips, tail(s) tips, chest, belly and groin are an ashy usually wears dark blue jeans his white shirt, black polo and black hoodie unless it's summer, in which case it's just the polo and the hoodie on him but unzipped and on his back sleeves hanging to the side. The usual whiskers on his cheeks which are three marks for guys and four for women.

Golden smiled.  
"Also if you would like me to make sheet with all the kitsune's possible ablilities on it I'd be more than happy to put them all on here for you. But please if you use this race give credit where it's due. It took me years to finally perfect the kitsune race and while, making it somewhat OP they have some extreme weaknesses that can make up for that." He said smiling as he waved goodbye.

"So farewell for now my fellow readers writers, and of course to you as well my loyal fans!" He called happily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bronies of Equestria**

**Chapter 4**

**All dem Bronies!... and non brony friend -_-**

"**Hey everyone it's me again!" Golden said reclining in a chair as they saw the shortened line to get into the story.  
"That's right everyone as you can see I have begun letting some people in. Not much really, like, maybe three, or was it four?. Then one of the next two chapters I'll add another one in. But until then!" He exclaimed chuckling  
"I plan on starting this chapter from where you would imagine… Solar and Pinkie hard at work in-." Golden stops and begins laughing hysterically as Solar and Pinkie looked at him.  
"Hey we work hard!" Solar exclaimed as Pinkie nodded.  
"Yeah!" She said as Golden chuckled and cleared his throat dusting himself off.**

"Anyway, I plan on making this chapter long with a few time skips by about a day or two each time, just so that, that way. Not everyone dies at the same time and it seems extremely Ironic." He said smiling.  
"Please enjoy the story, read and review my fellow readers." He clears his throat.  
"Goku, if you would?" He asked as all the readers heard was a 'kamehameha!' before the screen went black and the camera changed to inside sugarcube corner.

( just to be safe ^^ I don't own dragonball, dragonball Z or dragonball GT, it is owned by Akira Toriyama and Toei animation, please support the official release!)

-With Solar and Pinkie-

Solar smiled as he and Pinkie sat in sugarcube corner with a batch of cupcakes.  
"Today was a busy day." Solar said chuckling as she nodded eating a cupcake whole.  
"I know right? It's like this every Tuesday." She said smiling as Solar nodded. Mr. Cake came down and smiled seeing them.  
"You two off the clock?" He asked as Solar and Pinkie nodded.  
"Yeah, we are." Solar and Pinkie said as they both stopped and blushed as Mr. Cake chuckled.

He smiled.  
"Alright then I'll take over from here then." He said as Pinkie and Solar nodded knowing Mrs. Cake was going to be having her foal in about a month or two. Solar chuckled as he got up.  
"Pinkie I'm gonna go help out Mr. Cake." He said as she smiled.  
"Alright, I think I'm gonna go see Twilight." She said happily as she left.

Solar smiled as he walked into the kitchen with Mr. Cake as he stopped and looked back at Solar and smiled.  
"So do I owe you overtime?" He asked as Solar smiled.  
"No, thought I'd help out of the kindness of my heart." He said as Mr. Cake nodded.  
"Thanks Solar, or is it Josh?" He asked as Solar chuckled.  
"Whichever, as long as nopony outside hears my real name." He said smiling as Mr. Cake chuckled as Solar went and took a few orders and came back showing Mr. Cake as he nodded and they worked on making them.

Solar looked at Mr. Cake.  
"So uh, Pinkie ever talk about anyone?" He asked as Mr. Cake stopped and chuckled.  
"Just you and the rest of the girls." He said as Solar blinked.  
"Seriously?" He asked as Mr. Cake nodded.  
"Yeah, why?" He asked as Solar blushed and went back to work at a quicker pace.

"n-no reason." He said as Mr. Cake chuckled.  
"You're right, you are a terrible liar. So I take it you have a crush on Pinkie?" he asked as Solars ears folded down and he whined silently. Mr. Cake chuckled.  
"Well if it helps, she hasn't talked about any stallions besides you." He said as Solar blinked and blushed feeling some kind of relief.  
"I- I s-see." He stuttered.

Mr. Cake chuckled remembering how he first acted when he liked a mare.  
"Look, we love Pinkie like a daughter, but you're not a bad pony, fox… whatever you are." He said as Solar blinked.  
'Well that helped.' He thought sarcastically as Mr. Cake smiled.  
"How about you try to ask her out on a date? I can convince the Mrs. To let you." He said smiling as Solar blushed extremely hard.

"Well dyu, I uh, um." He stopped talking feeling extremely embarrassed as Mr. Cake chuckled.  
"It's alright, no need to rush it." He said as he got the orders.  
"Go ahead and take these out there then head out for the day. I'll handle it from there." He said smiling as Solar blinked.  
"Are you sure? I mean I can pull your shift so you can get more- I'm fine Solar go have fun." He said smiling. Solar blinked and smiled.

"Alright Mr. Cake." He said as he grabbed the food they'd made and handed them to the customers before heading out as Mr. Cake chuckled.  
"He's definitely helpful." He said as he kept an eye out for more customers.

Solar walked along the streets with his hood up looking around and whistled.  
"Man, It's like a rainbow decided to throw up all over this place." He said to himself as he walked along ponyville referring to its houses and so on.  
"Still, one week and I haven't learned much. I mean. I can use the levitation spell… and I mastered picking things up with my hooves." He shivered remembering all the busted plates, cups and glass items all crashing and then his final break.

-flashback to two days ago-

Solar smiled as he tried to carry a bowl full of salad into his music room being careful to balance it… but the second he took one step up those stairs he lost his balance and the bowl went crashing with his dinner onto the floor. He had a moment where he felt sad at the painful loss of his dinner before dropping to his knees and looked at his two front hooves in a sad but pissed manner.  
"HOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVEEESS!" He shouted throwing his head back as his voice echoed through his entire tree as he cursed his own hooves.

-flashback end-

Solar sighed before smiling.  
"Oh well I can use them now… really wish I'd learned levitation a couple days ago instead of just yesterday though." He said grumbling at the end. It wasn't that he was bad at magic… he just used too much. His first attempt ended with him, Twilight, Spike and Owlishous all in the attic of Twilight's tree when they realized that, _that_ was what Solar was levitating. As for how they all ended up in the attic… Let's just say that Solar lost his concentration when he saw they were twenty feet above the ground.

"Hate heights." He said shivering as he remembered when he first came to Equestria and his experience with working under pressure to save your own life. He sighed and looked around as he yawned.  
"Man I feel tired." He grumbled until his hood fell off and he began hearing a small hum in the sky. Solar blinked and stopped as he looked up seeing nothing before he shrugged ad moved on still hearing the humming and grumbled until he looked up again and for a moment, he could've sworn he'd seen a small crack.

"… But… No way… not possible… well, it's not like this place wasn't popular but come on! This is too early for me to have to help someone else out." He said and looked around seeing a few ponies staring at him as he rolled his eyes.  
"Piss off." He said running off as they all looked aghast as he ran to where he would guess the tear would put this new, brony.

"Alright then let's see if I can catch the scent." He said turning full kitsune once he had reached the edge of Everfree forest knowing that no one was watching and began sniffing as he smelt it, something… something like it was burning… but… different… 'Ozone maybe?' Solar thought and began retracing his steps to where he once landed knowing the smell of Ozone as it grew more powerful as he went and the humming became louder to him before stopping.

"Wait, why didn't anypony else hear it?" He asked as he blinked.  
"Maybe… Maybe only a kitsune can hear it." He reasoned with himself and kept going through as he found the clearing and looked at it, and if he looked in the distance he would have seen one over Canterlot as well. He looked at the one above past some of the clouds and began to get ready for who or what would come out of this hole.

He blinked and saw somepony pop from the crack and it immediately close as Solar squinted to see them withhis glasses.  
"Who are you?" He asked as he heard the colt begin to scream and fall. Solar took a look and immediately began searching his mind. He knew that voice…  
"Damn it evens! Of all the places!" He said as he began charging his magic to catch Evens. He watched the pony dropping more and more as Evens had discovered he had wings mid-fall and began flapping but only succeeded in looking like a chicken before it died.

"DAMN IT!" Solar heard before the screaming again and then it was over. Solar sighed and felt agitated as he still heard screaming from Evens as he was covered in a magical aura. Solar blinked and shook his head.  
'Dumbass closed his eyes.' He thought looking at him.

Evens was a zebragus… or a pegabra… whichever. Anyway. He was white with pale yellow stripes… and was _still_ screaming. Anyhow, his hair was cut short and his bangs stopped a couple inches above his eyes and was black. Along with the tail that was cut short with a straight edge like his bangs. Solar waited, eyes twitching until Evens stopped and looked around.  
"Huh? What the? Holy shit am I flying?!" He exclaimed as Solar shook his head.  
"No you're levitating." Solar said as Evens turned to Solar and he saw his hazel eyes.

"Oh… wait… Rave?" He asked as Solar chuckled.  
"Yeah it's me Evens." He said letting him down as he smiled.  
"Dude when did you get here?!" He asked as Solar smiled.  
"About a week ago honestly." He said chuckling.

Evens blinked and sighed.  
"my brains were blown out by a robber, you?" Solar blinked and sighed.  
"Car crash." He said as Evens nodded.  
"Well at least mine was painless." He grumbled. Solar blinked.  
"… Is that really something to brag about?" He asked as Evens stopped and sighed.  
"No… sorry." He apologized as Solar chuckled.  
"No problem. So what's your name?" He asked as Evens blinked.  
"It's josh Even… "

**(XD and yes I'm using fake last name's for privacy's sake.)**

Solar chuckled.  
"No your pony name." He said as Evens blinked.  
"Oh… um." He went and looked at himself in the water.  
"… Does White Sun sound okay?" He asked as Solar blinked.  
"Well… maybe a little racist if taken the wrong way." He called as Evens nodded walking back over.  
"Works for me, just gotta be careful with it then." He stated.

Solar nodded.  
"Sounds good. So white?"  
"Why not Sun?"  
"Because I can remember white better from my many awful experiences with them in dungeons and dragons." He stated shivering. I mean. If you're gonna make a monster make it so you can hit it with more than magic… mostly because the character he rolled was a warrior illusionist, but now that's the past… unless he could convince some ponies to play it with him.

"JOSH!" White said screaming in his ear as Solars eyes shot open and his ears flattened as he hit the ground whining.  
"Aaaaaass." He whined holding his ears as they rang. White just sighed.  
"Quit your bitchin'." He said as Solar slugged him in the arm with a paw as White yelled 'ow' immediately holding his arm.

"Whatcha get." Solar huffed standing up as he walked on turning back into a unicorn.  
"C'mon, I'll introduce you to everypony." He said walking as White walked with a small limp due to his arm.

-after a walk through everfree forest and catching up-

Solar looked at White.  
"Understood? No harming, anypony. Or else god knows what the Princess will do." He stated as White gulped.  
"Y-you g-g-g-got it." He stuttered fearfully as Solar nodded and looked at the sky seeing It turn to night.  
"Damn… alright come on we're headed home." He said as White blinked.  
"But what abou- shut up chicken and let's go." Solar said chuckling as White fumed at his nickname due to his current inability to fly.

"Dick." He grumbled as Solar chuckled.  
"Sorry, but the surprise drop and screaming in my ear tried my patience." He said as White sighed.  
"Fair 'nough." He said as Solar nodded.  
"Anyway. We live in a tree." He said as White blinked.  
"Wait we live at Twilight's?" Solar chuckled.  
"No, not her tree, my tree." He said as White blinked.

"… You. Have a tree…" He said unbelievably as Solar nodded.  
"Yup." He said as White chuckled.  
"So are the leaves our roof and the hammocks are the beds?" He asked as Solar rolled his eyes.  
"Don't make me smack you upside the head." He said as White stopped.  
"I'll be quiet." He mumbled as Solar smiled.  
"Good, that helps." He said as they showed up at his house.

"Welcome to the tree. Now pony accessible." He said as he went and opened the door using his hoof to press a small piece of bark into the tree unlocking the door. White stood there for a moment and blinked.  
"… My God… it's real." He said in disbelief as Solar rolled his eyes.  
"When do I lie?" He asked walking in as White smiled.  
"Remember when we were twelve?"  
"I thought my Mom would kill me damn it! And it was only one time!" He exclaimed as White chuckled.  
"Yeah, we all know." He said walking in.

Solar chuckled.  
"Oh well. My house my rules. Besides," He got in White's face.  
~I'm older than you-oouuuu~ He sung as Evens chuckled.  
"So what, by like a couple months." He said chuckling along with Solar.  
"Alright well,, I'm headin' to bed, pick a room… preferably a somewhat empty one." He said yawning.  
"Night." Solar called as White nodded.  
"Night." He said going off to find a room.

-next day-

Solar groaned as he got up and shook his head before putting on glasses.  
"Fucking nightmares. I mean. Come on, where the hell did he get the chainsaw? Well it was probably in his hands already… and I'm talking to _and_ answering myself… I need coffee." Solar grumbled as he went downstairs in his black sweatpants. He heard snoring down the hall from an open door and chuckled. White was still asleep.  
"He always was a heavy sleeper." He said before yawning.  
"What was I doing again?... Oh right… coffee." He said as he walked through the hall and stopped looking at the stairs. He'd only been up to three of his six floors but figured there wasn't much left up there. I mean, the house was left in a condition where there wasn't much anywhere besides furniture and pictures… right?

Solar was about to confirm his curiosity but checked the clock and eeped… a manly eep.  
He quickly bolted out the door fumbling with his shirt and tripping over himself as he ran off to go work for the day.  
"DAMN IT I'LL BE LATE!" He shouted running to Sugarcube corner.

-back on earth/ undisclosed location/ time 8:00 A.M.-

Mat groaned as he woke up again as he looked around the room hearing the rattle of chains as he was set against a wall in a dark, old stone room as a buzzer went off.  
"Come on subject 68." The man in the hazmat suit said as Mat looked at him with his light blue eyes, but had a tint of red in them.  
"My name's Mat." He said defiantly as the guy snorted and pulled out a baton that had electricity dance on the end with a press of a baton.

"I. said. Move." He growled as Mat chuckled.  
"Actually you said 'come on'." He said copying the man's voice as the man sneered and shocked Mat who let out a short scream before the baton was pulled away.  
"Move." He said as Mat snarled and went with him as his eyes carried more red in them. He began searching around for a way out again assessing all possibilities before finally.

'You know what… fuck this I'm done being their test subject.' He thought as he looked over his tour guide. The man only had the tazer because he was warned of how easily mat could strip him of his weapon and was given one that was non-lethal. Mat smiled as he waited for the moment where they would be right next to the guards guarding the doors.

He looked at all the other test subjects in their cells and tried to calm down. Treated like animals was an understatement for them, they weren't even treated like living beings. Just… test dummies who could be tossed away whenever the scientists pleased… but not today.

Mat smiled and took the mans baton and immediately smashed it over his head before turning and doing a roundhouse kick into another guards head cracking his skull and knocking him unconscious. The final guard looked at him quaking in his boots as Mat walked up, his brown and blonde hair highlighting his red eyes that glowed with malice as he smiled.  
"Run." He said as the guards' eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fainted.

Mat blinked.  
"… Or faint that works to." He said as he took the twos' batons and held them in either hand before taking the keys and began his work on the other test subjects.

-a half hour of releasing later-

Mat looked at all the subjects and smiled.  
"We're busting out, do whatever I don't care, but I wish you luck that you, may all see the sun again." He said as they all cheered and rushed the door as they began running out of the room. Though, the second that happened he began hearing gunfire, the sounds of people screaming and dying. He sighed and went at the end and saw all of the people and guards in the giant complex full of gutters, stairs high rises and a concrete ground floor as he saw people, guards and human weapons like him killing and dying.

"Why, why us?" He asked aloud as he shook his head and began running and started climbing a pipe as he got up to the second floor and began looking around before a guard came around and mat quickly disarmed it and sent a nerve strike to his neck paralyzing him quickly before taking the mans gun from his holster and putting the bullet right between his eyes.

He quickly put it up and planted another into another guards heart then brain before he moved forward stripping them of their magazines for the pistol. He checked the corners and stopped as he ducked down as two male guards and a female guard ran by. Once they passed he quickly went on running through shooting bullets and cracking skulls as he did. Once he made it to a point he stopped and quickly and backtracked seeing a door with a sign that said 'armory'. He smiled and got a wicked smile as his eyes turned orange from the combination of red and yellow.

"Oh now this is a very clever idea." He said giddily as he quickly went into the armory. He looked around at all the weapons and smiled but stopped seeing the weapon of interest that was there. He smiled picking one up, a grenade with a white film over it and laughed pulling the pin and tossing it into a bin full of large machine guns and a couple seconds later they were all sucked into one small point before vanishing.  
"Good old implosion grenades… Now to set them up with a C4's system and get this party started." He said as he got to work.

-another hour later-

Mat smiled as he armed the final implosion bomb.  
"Now to go be free." He said smiling as he ran again at top speed speeding through the complex with a trigger in his pocket.  
'They must pay, not just for me, but for all of us.' He stopped at a human weapons body.  
"All of my brothers and sisters in binds." He said before he ran again his eyes becoming purple.

"I may not like my race, but damn it they deserved better than this." He growled as his eyes glowed red again as he shot further ahead vaulting over three rails before rolling on the ground and looking around.  
"It's too quiet." He said as he saw the signs for the exit on the ceiling and shook his head.  
"This is too easy, something's wrong." He said as he bolted ahead again.

He stopped and dodged a pale purple blast that shot past him as a double helix and looked ahead to a man holding what looked like a large futuristic cannon on his hip, hung by his shoulders by a sling.  
"This, dear subject, is the space, time eradicator mk 5. Your doom. You shall be deleted from space and time itself, along with all the other subjects bodies so that no evidence shall ever be found, farewell you monster." He said and fire again as Mat dodged it and quickly ran up and punched the man in face sending him into a wall.

The man coughed and sputtered aiming the cannon at mat and fired as Mat quickly dodged but screamed as it nicked his side and he began feeling his body tear away slowly. The man smiled.  
"Nice try 68, but it's over now, you'll be gone and soon after so will everyone's bodi-AAAGGGHHH!" The man yelled as mat pulled his hand out with two rib bones and a lung.  
"Burn in hell." He growled as the man slowly died spouting blood like a fountain before he fell over dead and lifeless.

Mat smiled as he lay there his body disintegrating into absolutely nothing.  
"Well done subject 68." A man said to Mat as Mat's eyes glowed red and he stopped growling at the man.  
"Director." He spat as the man smiled as mat's legs disappeared. The director looked smug.  
"Such a poor attempt at freedom, and what's better, our new weapon works!" He exclaimed motioning to the cannon as Mat huffed and breathed heavily as his right leg was gone along with half his left leg.

"I'm going to kill you." Mat said darkly as the Director laughed.  
"Please, you and what army. Oh, sorry." He said referring to all the other dead human weapons with spite.  
"You will die." Mat said as now his body was half gone as the director smiled.  
"No, you, are dying. I am still aliv-click-" The directors eyes widened seeing the trigger in Mat's hand as he became worried.  
"What did you do?" He asked worried as Mat chuckled darkly.

"This entire place is rigged to implode, sucks to be you." He said as he was left with his left side of his chest and neck.  
" Your entire operation s going under, all your research and experiments are going down. You're dead." He said as the Director immediately sprinted as only Mats head was left as he smiled.  
"It's finally done." He said as the entire complex began imploding just as mats head disappeared killing everyone and everything inside, including the director. The building itself that was hidden deep within a forest imploded and left a giant crater left with nothing inside of it.

-Sugarcube corner-

Solar looked up from his after work cupcakes with Pinkie and looked out to the Everfree forest. He heard the noise of the barrier tearing open and got up.  
"I'll talk to ya later Pinkie something just came up." Solar said quickly putting on his jacket and rushing out as Pinkie blinked.  
"…what?" She asked as she watched Solar gallop to everfree forest as fast as he could.

Solar galloped along the road to Everfree. As he galloped he saw White on the road as he waved.  
"Hey Ra-Whoa holy shit what are you doing?!" White exclaimed when solar used magic to drag him along by his tail.  
"I may need your help, c'mon." He said dragging him as white screamed on the way with everypony staring at them as they ran, or in Whites' case, dragged to the Everfree forest.

-in the everfree forest-

Solar stopped and stared at the tear that was on the ground about a mile into everfree forest as White groaned getting up.  
"What the hell!? You dragged me two miles across dirt, rocks, brambles and tree trunks to stare into space!" He shouted as Solar looked at him and smiled.  
'So he can't see it… score one for me.' He thought.  
"Just wait, it'll happen in a moment." He said as Whites' eye twitched.

White thought about his options and possibilities before sitting down.  
"Something better happen soon or I'm kicking your ass." He said as Solar rolled his eyes.  
"Whatever." He said as the tear opened more as they both felt a gust begin to bust through the forest as Solar smiled.  
"They're heeeerre." He said in a high pitched voice making White shiver slightly.  
"Who's here?" He asked as Solar smiled.

"Think about it." He said and at that moment an earth pony shot out of the tear in time and space before closing as all wind stopped making Solar smiled.  
"Oh look, company." He said smiling. Solar went over and quickly looked at the white earth pony who appeared to be unconscious. He sighed and stood over him gently shaking him.  
"Hey you, wake up." He said shaking him as the earth pony remained in his comatose state making Solar shake his head and levitate him with magic.

"Come on we need to take him home, if he doesn't wake up overnight we take him to a hospital." Solar said as White nodded and walked with him looking at the pony. With brown hair with some blonde in it.  
"So who do you think it is?" He asked as Solar shook his head.  
"I don't know, you?" White shook his head.  
"Nope." He said as they walked through the forest as Solar carefully cradled the stallion in magic.

Solar sighed and looked around the forest.  
"Well, at least it was a calm day." He said.  
"Yeah I know right?!" They heard Pinkie say as both of them blinked and jumped as they saw Pinkie and Solar lost his concentration dropping the stallion on the ground making Solar groan.  
"Shit." He grumbled as Pinkie came up.

"So why are you guys here?" Pinkie asked as Solar levitated the stallion again muttering his apologies.  
"Solar dragged me into the woods to help him drag back this unconscious guy here." White said as she blinked and smiled.  
"Oh, what's his name? Wait, are you new here too?" She asked as White nodded.

"Yes I am, my name's White Sun, Solar's new roommate." He said as she smiled happily and bounced around.  
"I'm Pinkie Pie." She exclaimed as Solar sighed.  
"Great, you're introduced, can we please get out of the forest now?" He asked as White and Pinkie nodded furiously. Solar smiled as they started walking again.

"So Solar who is that?" She asked pointing at the stallion as he shrugged.  
"I dunno, some random unconscious guy." He said as she blinked.  
"Oh okay." She said smiling as she bounced ahead as White chuckled.  
"Man it's gonna be a long trot." He said as they headed through.

-at the palace-

Celestia looked at the two in front of her and smiled.  
"So you're ready to go then." She stated as they nodded as one took a puff from his cigarette.  
"Yup." He said calmly as the other nodded.  
"Thanks for letting us use those books of yours." He said as she smiled.  
"It was no trouble, now go ahead and head off to solar's. He lives in a large tree on the edge of everfree forest." She said as they nodded.  
"Alright." They said and left.

-back at Solar's home-

Solar groaned as he finally released his magic grip on the stallion and began taking deep breaths.  
"My god that was insane." He said as Pinkie blinked.  
"You lifted up a house the first time you used magic though." She said as Solar sweatdropped.  
"That was an accident." He said blushing embarrassed as White smiled.  
"HA!" He laughed as Solar glared at him and grumbled.  
"I'm going to bed." He grumbled as he crawled onto the love seat and was about to pass out only to hear a knock at the door making him sigh.  
"Coming." He called getting up.

**AAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNND CUT!**

**"Alright everyone that's a wrap on chapter four!" Solar called as they nodded making him yawn as he looked at the audience.**  
**"Hey everyone, well there isn't really much for me to say today besides the obvious. Yes the chapter was a little longer, who is the mystery stallion and the mystery figures… well Bahamut would know one of the answers to that." He said in thought before shaking his head.**  
**"Anyhow I'll see you next time, please review and see you all next time." He said waving briefly before passing out from lack of sleep.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bronies of Equestria**

**Chapter 5**

**The Smoker and the Brute… and the bad… and the neutral**

**Golden appears getting off a laptop with a pencil and paper.  
"Hey everyone glad to see you again, don't mind these, test retakes… long story. Anyhow if you read the last chapter then you'd know that there are some mysterious entities at Solar's front door and a pony asleep on his couch. So… let's get this started shall we!?"**

Two figures stood at Solar's front door, one was a kitsune who was about Solar's size only an inch shorter and thinner. His coat was a dark forest green, his ear tips, paws, tail tip and his entire underbelly were ash gray. His hair was a dark brown. Long and straight reaching past his shoulders a couple inches as his long bangs were swished to the left and mended into the side of his heads hair perfectly. The other figure was a griffin who was… height challenged. He was shorter than Twilight and the rest of the girls by an inch or two and looked to be sinewy. His feathers for his head were black with streaks of red on his neck with one over his right eye and the other and one on his forehead with a few small feathers fashioned on his head to look like that of a cockatiel with a very short Mohawk. His fur was a mix of black and dark brown and his beak and front bird feet, talons… whatever, they were gray and he also has an adorable lion tail. (moving on, sorry for the frustration there.)

They saw the door open to reveal Solar on the other side.  
"Josh it's been ages!" The griffin said going over and punching his shoulder as he yipped softly and looked at them.  
"Um… oh, Hey John, hey Dylan." He said as the kitsune waved taking another puff from his cigarette.  
"Hey." He said calmly with a small smile as he looked back.  
"It's just more of my friends." He called to Pinkie and White. White looked at them and he laughed.  
"Oh my god, John, Dylan, what are you doing here?"

"I was killed by the mafia." John stated as Dylan shrugged.  
"Lung cancer." He stated taking a puff as everyone but Pinky blinked.  
"So you continue to smoke?" Solar asked as he nodded.  
"Yup." He stated as Solar shrugged.  
"Okay whatever." He stated as John chuckled and White looked at the unconscious pony.

Pinkie looked at them.  
"Whoa, there's a lot of new ponies and foxes and griffins." She said as Solar chukled.  
"Pinkie they're all friends from my world, they chose to come here like I did." He said as John shrugged.  
"Meh, seemed peaceful, nice place to try out some parkour." He said as Dylan sighed.  
"I wanted to go to heaven but since I died so early I figured I'd live life." He stated as Solar nodded.  
"Yeah, well welcome home." He said smiling as Dylan smiled.

"So who's this guy?" John asked and poked the stallions face with a claw only for his wrist to be gripped in a death crush as he squawked.  
"OW! HOLY SHIT HE'S CRUSHING MY WRIST!" He squawked as Solar went over.  
"Relax John it's only reflexes." He stated as everyone else looked afraid and shocked. John groaned in pain feeling his bones began to creak as Solar acted on impulse and sent an electric pulse into the stallions arm as they all saw the jolt and it fall limp leaving his wrist and falling to the floor as Solar breathed a sigh of relief while John back off.  
"The hell man!? What was that!?" He asked as Solar shrugged.  
"I don't know!" He said just as confused.

He looked at Dylan, white and Pinkie.  
"It's fine, he's asleep."  
"But he grabbed the Griffin's-"  
"It's John." John clarified cutting in.  
"John's wrist and tried to break it!" Pinkie almost screeched as Solar blinked.  
"… Okay… fair argument… but he's not, it's trained reflexes for self protection." He stated as John nodded and sighed.

"How can you be so cool about this!?" White yelled as they looked at him then each other then back.  
"When you come from a military family this kind of stuff isn't very surprising." John said as Solar nodded.  
"You know my grandfather was a Seal, and my uncle was national guard."  
"But you're a fox how could your grandpa be a seal?" Pinkie asked as Solar and John's eyes twitched slightly.  
"No, Pinkie it's not… I'll explain it later." Solar said as she groaned.  
"Why not now!?" She asked as Solar blinked.

"…So Pinkie what do you say I take you home?" He asked as She blinked.  
"But, why?"  
"Come on Pink let's go." He said helping her rush out with him. John just looked at White and Dylan.  
"…You know something… If Jacob wasn't afraid of ponies we'd have the whole gang." He said.  
"Well maybe he's in the naruto universe with a neck full of kunai." White suggested as Dylan chuckled and put out his cigarette.  
"I'm going to sleep, night." He said as he walked upstairs. White blinked and nodded.  
"Me to." He said going up saying goodnight as John sat there looking at the sleeping white stallion.  
"You sir… you must be one tough S.O.B." He stated worried to go anywhere as he sat there waiting for the stallion to awaken.

_**-with Solar and Pinkie-**_ (just for the record we're gonna say it's about, 6 oclock in the afternoon)

"But why can't I stay and meet your friends!?" She asked as Solar sighed.  
"Because Pinkie they'll all want to sleep… well minus John, little bugger always had too much energy." He stated as Pinkie groaned.  
"That's not fair!" She complained.  
"Pinkie, I know it's not fair but please for today just let them be?" He asked hopefully. She looked at him for a moment before smiling.  
"Okie Dokie Lokie." She said skipping ahead as Solar blinked and skipped to keep up.  
"So you're not mad?" He asked as she shook her head.  
"Nope." She said smiling as Solar blinked and shrugged as he took her back to Sugarcube corner.

_**-in an unknown location-**_

Simon looked around the darkly lit room waiting for his leader and the man he called father. He looked ordinary to many, but had a few of his own features. He was a bright orange Pegasus with a long and neatly combed back black mane and tail that both had a blood red strip in it, as well as a snow white strip. His mane reached past his shoulders about half a foot or too and his tail dragged along the ground lightly. He was tall and somewhat lanky wearing black wire framed reading glasses. His wings were large and on the inside they were a scarlet red instead of orange, almost as if painted with blood. Then finally his eyes, they were a shade of dark purple with blazing red irises that screamed 'disobey and die', carrying himself as a leader of many.

"He always takes forever." He grumbled waiting as he heard a door open.  
"Sorry Simon, I had some business to take care of with the siblings." He heard a man say as he turned around. He saw a Kitsune who appeared to be in his mid thirties and was about Solar's size. His coat was a dark grey with black ear tips, paws, tail tips, and underbelly. He had a large scar on his neck going up under his chin and just barely gracing his cheek. His hair was short spiky and dark brown. Then his eyes were an electric blue holding the soul of one who always won, one way or another, was extremely intelligent and planning even now, and most of all, held a deep and unsettling madness within.

"It's fine sir." He said smiling.  
"Alright, are you ready for your mission Simon?" He asked as he nodded.  
"Yes Father, my student is waiting to leave so that he can take his final test." He stated as Wolvesbane nodded.  
"Good, let's hope that he passes so that we have another captain." He stated as Simon nodded.  
"I think he's ready." Simon said as Wolvesbane nodded.  
"We'll see Simon, go and take him to go on his test tomorrow afternoon. And remember, BANE will be watching." He said as Simon nodded.  
"Yes father." He said as Wolvesbane disappeared. Simon took a breath and left to inform his student.

_**-in a white nursery-**_

"WHAAAAAA! WHAAAAA!" in the nursery you would see a Lupis gently holding a small kitsune baby wrapped in a blanket who was crying out to the world. The Lupis had a pure white coat and was about Luna's size and had a nice athletic but still feminine figure. Her ear tips tail tip chest, underbelly and paws were a pearl pink. Her eyes were a bright pink, and her hair was an amazing snow white, almost shining and long enough to go past her shoulders a few inches. She appeared to be amazingly calm and caring. The small kitsune in her paws was a boy. He stopped crying when she began humming a lullaby and he looked content.

The small kitsune child had a pure white coat, a short crop of blonde hair on his head and crystal blue eyes filled with the innocence of a child. The Lupis smiled and rocked him to sleep Once he was asleep she smiled.  
"Sleep well Equi." She said smiling as she stood up. Sure Equilibrium may not have been her son, but she felt the role of being a mother to him, after all she was twenty years old, twenty one soon. She smiled knowing her parents had named her after the astral sign she was born with, Libra. Libra smiled as she left and carefully turned the lights off leaving the door cracked and smiled making her way to her room right next door, that way she would hear him if he had woken up again.

She lied down in her bed and took a breath. She and all the rest of their members of their group, the Scale holders, had recently felt the scales tip slightly towards the side of good. She looked at her arm and pulled up her sleeve of her gray hoodie and looked at the scale tattooed to her arm and saw that the golden side was now lower than the silver, indicating that there was more good in the world. She smiled softly.  
"So what's up?" Libra eeped and shot five feet in the air as she immediately began looking around until she saw a dragon in her doorway standing on her back two legs.

The dragon was standing at about six feet tall, she too was athletic but looked feminine but seemed to be puffing up her chest a bit, she had light purple scales on her back and white scales going from her bottom lip all the way to the bottom half of her tail. The spines on her back were a darker purple and her eyes were a canary diamond yellow.  
"Don't do that Clarice I almost had a heart attack!" Libra whined as Clarice smiled.  
"You were always easy to scare, even as a small pup." She said smiling as Libra sighed and sat down.

"So, what do you think?" Clarice asked as Libra blinked and sighed shaking her head as Clarice pulled out a small crystal mirror showing an image of Pinky and Solar talking as they walked.  
"I don't know, are you sure he's the hero that's meant to be on the side of good?" She asked as Clarice smiled.  
"I wouldn't know, only a chosen hero can tell if another being is chosen as well." She said as Libra huffed knowing she was right.  
"Why did I have to be the heroine of balance?" She asked as Clarice smiled.  
"It was Fate's choice, not ours." She said as Clarice nodded.  
"Still…"  
"Libra, honey, I know that the last fourteen years of your life has been filled with nothing but what the balance is, but that's the point, you _are_ the hero of balance, it's your duty."

Libra sighed and rested her head in her paws.  
"I know." She said as Clarice blinked and smiled.  
"If it helps, I plan to go on a mission to spy on the new hero of the side of good. She said pointing at the image of Solar. She blinked and sat there for a moment.  
"…If I go… can I try to talk to him?" She asked as Clarice blinked and giggled softly.  
"If you're good." She said smiling as she blinked and groaned.  
"Well that's not fair." She said as Clarice smiled.  
"It's not so hard to be good." She said as Libra's eye twitched and she closed them.  
"When a squirrel is throwing nuts at you for ten straight minutes and nearly pisses on you, come back and say you held your cool." She stated as Clarice tried to hold in a laugh and snickered.

Libra looked at her and puffed her cheeks and growled giving her a 'laugh and die' face as Clarice gulped feeling her extremely scary and creepy vibe as she stopped.  
"My god, I wish I didn't raise you to be such a scary child." She said as Libra's face switched out for one of teasing victory.  
"I learned from the best." She said as they both laughed a bit and they saw Solar finally reach Pinkie's to drop her off.

_**-At Sugarcube Corner-**_

Solar smiled.  
"So Pinkie I'll see ya tomorrow?" He asked as she nodded.  
"Of Course Joshy." She said happily as Solar chuckled.  
"Okay then." He said smiling as she smiled.  
"Bye Solar, Nighty night." She said as Solar chuckled.  
"Night Pinkie." He said as she closed the door to go and Solar stood there for a moment before sighing and walking off.

As he walked he looked at the ground dejectedly feeling a feeling of self hate.  
"What am I afraid of? Why's it so her for me to just ask her out? I mean I want to, I really, really want to… But I just freeze and change the subject whenever I try." He said to himself as he walked along and took a breath.  
"Okay, maybe… maybe it's just… maybe… I don't know." He said as He heard a whisper in his head and blinked.  
"…Well that was weird." He stated as he said as he walked shrugging it off going back into thought.

"And what about those sparks, I've never done that before, it all came so, just, naturally…" He stopped and looked at his paw which had produced the sparks.  
"Is it my elemental powers?" He asked himself before he took a breath.  
"Man, I need to start figuring more shit out, next time if it just happens randomly I could fry somepony on accident." He said as he saw his home in sight and smiled as he looked at the house and stopped.

"This house, there's still so much I don't know about it. I have pictures and previous signs of life, but there's so much more to it than that… I can feel it." He stated as he stared at his home as if it were hiding the greatest mystery ever… of all time…  
"Red versus Blue… loved that show." He said chuckling as he sighed and took a breath.

Solar finally went inside and saw John experimenting with his wings and how they bent while one was waving over Mat's face at a hopefully safe distance to try and wake him up.  
"Josh you need to stop bringing blondes home." John joked as Solar blinked and chuckled.  
"Well technically,-"  
"Josh if you're going to get technical the fun is gone." John stated as Solar chuckled and went over sitting on his couch.

All of a sudden as John was still waving his wing over the white stallion, the stallion bursted awake standing up on his back two hooves, his eyes popping open only to show off his two glowing sky blue eyes as he was yelling at the top of his lungs and fell backwards off the couch from not being used to standing on hooves as he yelled.  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" –THUD, CRASH!-. Solar yelped and John squawked as the jumped across the room on opposite sides.

Shortly after the noise, quietness filled the house until the white stallion moved out from behind the couch with his eyes shut. He slowly walked in front of the couch and sat down on the floor as he opened his eyes revealing the green glowing orbs that held confusion as he slowly scanned the house wondering where he was and what had happened. Solar looked at him somewhat wary but remained calm.  
"Um… hey." He said and sat where he was figuring approaching would make the stallion feel as though he would have to protect himself. John saw and quickly followed his lead sitting where he was.

The white stallion whipped his head around in a flash turning towards John and Solar with his green glowing eyes fixed upon them, not saying a word as Solar looked at him.  
"So from what I know already, you're a human that died in his world right?" He asked.  
"Oh, and I'm Joshua and this is John." He said motioning between the two of them as John nodded. The white stallion tilted his head a bit as he got up and started slowly walking towards Solar and John. Solar blinked.  
"And you are?" He asked leading him on.

The white stallion stopped and sat down in front of them then finally spoke for the first time in a calm voice.  
"You're a fox, yet you're talking, and you have a heart of a human. The same goes for that griffin. Tell me right now if this is heaven or hell, cause it doesn't look like either of the two." He said remaining calm but had a bit of an edge in his voice. Solar looked at him and took a breath.  
"This is neither, this is a world called Equestria with talking ponies, foxes and such. What we considered myths in one world are actually real here." He explained as John listened to him as well.

The white Pony's eyes turned from there glowing green color to a fierce glowing red as he flashed big razor sharp fangs from his mouth and three razor sharp talons popping out from each hoof. The white stallion had an angry look on his face as he spoke in a voice that dripped with malice.  
**"So you're telling me that I'm not on earth, BUT A DIFFERENT PLANET!" **He shouted at the end. Solar gulped and used his tail to put a chair between himself and Mat while John used a wing to pull a table over for safety.  
"Okay, yes… now please calm down." Solar reasoned in a calm manner.

The white stallion started to shake in anger as he looked like he was about to blow up, but, her suddenly stopped as he closed his eyes and stood still. After thirty seconds passed he began to bust up laughing, then he began laughing so hard that he fell down on his back onto the floor. Solar and John just looked at him confused.  
"…Um… you okay there?" John asked worried for his and Solar's safety in case the stallion was some kind of nut case.

The white stallion got back on all four hooves as he began to calm down as the laughing began to subside. He opened his eyes as they had once again changed color to a now neon yellow showing happiness instead of the red eyes full of malice and anger.  
"Oh yes, I'm very OK. In fact I haven't been more OK in my entire life, and I'm glad that I'm no longer on earth anymore." He said happily making Solar blink and shrug.  
"Meh, I miss my family but eventually I'll move on." He said as John nodded in agreement.  
"I can't say I'm… okay, with here. But it's better than being on earth for me." He said simply as he yawned.

The white stallion took in a deep breath and sighed as his eyes went back to glowing sky blue.  
"Okay then, you two need to start explaining things." He stated as Solar blinked.  
"Sorry, we don't know, normally you die and choose where you want to go for a second chance at life. But it sounds to me like you didn't get to choose, more like you were just… warped here." He reasoned in deep thought as to what could have happened to him.

The white stallion's eyes shot open because of what Solar said as his eyes began to glow green for a ffew seconds before going back to sky blue again. The stallion sighed.  
"So they still couldn't kill me, but they made a beam cannon that doesn't destroy matter, but warp it to a different dimension, it warped me to this dimension. Well glad that I killed all those assholes as well as imploded that hell called a lab into nothingness" He mumbled to himself chuckling darkly.

Solar's ears flicked hearing Mat's mumbles.  
"Implosions?" He asked confused. The white stallion glared at Solar and sighed.  
"It's nothing alright, forget whatever I just said. Anyway I didn't catch your names, ah but where are my manners, the name's Mat." He said in a cheerful tone as he introduced himself. Solar looked at him and smiled.  
"Well I'm Joshua, and that's John, but when we're outside the house we prefer Solar and… uh… Blackburn." He said as John looked at him annoyed with half closed eyes.  
"Hey, who said you could pick what my name is?"  
"Well do you hate the name?"  
"Well no I'm fine with it, just don't give me something that I should have given myself." Blackburn said clamly as Solar nodded.  
"Blackburn it is then." He said as Blackburn gave him a small glare and punched him in the arm making Solar flinch and rub his arm.  
"Ow." He grumbled.

Mat blinked watching them.  
"So, where am I and how did you two become a fox and a griffin?" He asked as Solar's eye twitched.  
'God I have to explain it again.' He thought inside his head.  
"Well, um, that's a long story that involves a lot of pain and mental scarring on my end." Solar explained as he shivered. Blackburn just yawned.  
"I just asked god to make me a griffin, better than being a pony… I mean… um… well… I'd just rather be a griffin and find a griffin girl." He explained trying to justify himself.

Mat's eyes began to glow green again.  
"Wait, what? God what?" He asked them confused as Solar and Blackburn blinked.  
"Oh, right, he didn't talk to god." Solar said under his breath as Blackburn nodded.  
"Yeah, uh… I think this explanation may take longer." He stated as Mat shook his head.  
"Okay just forget about how you two became what you are and tell me about this world, okay?" He asked. Solar nodded.  
"Okay then follow me." He said as he shifted back into a unicorn with his usual fox ears. Mat's eyes turned green again as he saw Solar transform and wondered how he did it.  
"Ah… okay then." He said following Solar as he opened the door heading outside.

"Come take a walk with me Mat, it's night so nopony should be out and about." He said smiling as Mat followed him.  
"Any… pony… right." He said calmly as Solar nodded.  
"It's a world of ponies Mat, and so far it's a world that has a pretty good amount of peace rather than chaos." He explained. Mat blinked and looked around the forest as they entered the town his eyes glowing as he followed Solar through the town of Ponyville. Solar took a breath as he prepared to explain everything he knew about Equestria to Mat.

**-One explanation of Equestria later-**

"I… I can't believe I was turned into a pony when I was warped here… well it doesn't matter. So what's the first place you're going to show me here in Ponyville?" He asked Solar who yawned and shook his head.  
"Well it's night time… so I figured you could just learn the layout of the town so it's easier to get around." He said shrugging as Mat blinked.  
"Yeah I guess you're right, it's been six days since I last slept, and I am getting tired too. Guess I'll go find a place to take my cat nap." He said as he slowly began walking off. Solar looked at him and yawned.  
"Well our house has open rooms, and it looks like I'll be making keys all night." He said grumbling the last part as Mat turned around with a smile.**  
**  
"Well if you're letting me stay then the least I can do is help you make the keys." He said smiling as Solar smiled.  
"Thanks." He said as Mat started to walk back with Solar.  
"So, anyone important here that I should know about?" he asked as Solar saw his eyes glowing in the dark. Solar looked away and nodded.

"The girls, the princesses, um… yeah they're important to know about." He stated as Mat chuckled.  
"And they are?" He asked motioning him to continue as Solar smiled.  
"The princesses are the rulers of this land, and the girls are, Twilight, Pinkie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy and Macintosh." He informed as Mat nodded.  
"Hmmm… I may like it here very much. I mean I feel like I'm finally free from that hellhole of a planet." He said as they reached Solar's house.

Solar blinked and shrugged.  
"Whatever issues may have had, I'm sure you'll like it here more." He stated as Mat slowly looked at the ground then back up.  
"Yeah… issues… anyway let's get inside and work on those keys shall we?" He asked as Solar nodded.  
"Yup." He said opening the door.

_**-elswhere, in the realm of the gods-**_

The room was normal. The carpet was a deep regal red as the fireplace burned giving off a sense of warmth of the room that held so much. In the middle of this room was a large table with a chessboard in the middle, but appeared to be made up of two whole boards with three different chairs at the table. One chair was a very cushiony form of ivory with wreaths and gold adorning its features making it look as though it were meant for someone who was a truly holy being.

The second chair looked truly sickening as it rested on the opposite side of the table. It was created with some kind of cracked black obsidian as it gave off a glow as though magma were still inside it with skulls and bones adorning it wrapped in bloody barbed wire and flesh, pulsing almost as if… as if it were a heart. If you looked on the back you'd see a bleeding eyeball being scraped by the barbed wire darting around helplessly as blood dribbled from it into a grate below crying its tears of blood.

The final chair on the side was not much. Just a chair that seemed to swirl with stars and galaxies in it showing how vast space truly was and how beautiful and mysterious the unknown truly could be. If you watched you'd catch a comet, or a shooting star, and sometimes meteor showers inside the spectral beauty from this seat as it showed the galaxies and how peaceful yet chaotic they could truly be.

The room was then filled with three lights. One black, one white, one grey. All three behind their respective chairs as they materialized.  
"The first to appear was a man from the black light. He was a cross between A Lupis and a Unicorn. He had eight Lupis tails and Lupis ears. Black with blood red tips. He stood on his two back hooves as he walked up and sat in his ghoulish chair. His coat was a dark black that shone as if matted with blood, his hair the very color of blood and cascaded down his shoulders in a long unruly mess. Then finally in his eyes were blood red irises that held two upside down crucifixes made of the bodies of tormented souls within them screaming in agony and pain for a soul to save them from damnation.

The next figure to step out of a light was the being from the grey light. She was a dragon but instead of the usual scales and rough skin, her scales were smooth and her arms, legs and wings were feathered. Her scales were the colors of the cosmos as they shone with the many colors. Her feathers were all the colors of the rainbow as she sat in her chair with grey eyes that shined for a moment as something bright blasted through them, almost like a shooting star.

Then finally the man from the white light appeared. He was a Kitsune and Pegasus crossbreed. He had nine tails and Kitsune ears that were white and tipped gold. His coat was white as could be with gold gracing his body here and there. The inside of his wings blazed gold and his eyes both held crosses with the fashion of Rosario's that were a shining gold with a blue dot in the center for his iris along with his neat shoulder length black hair that held blonde streaks in it. The final man took his seat as his golden hands stretched in front of him and with that, The chessboard sprung to life with three pieces falling onto it.

Each with an individual shape. On the Unicorn's side were two pieces that resembled two entities. One, resembled wolvesbane, in the location of the queen. The second was Simon in the place of one of the Bishops. In the middle of the double length board lay two grey pieces that were their own entities as well. In the place of the queen was the dragon Clarice, and in the place of the knight was Libra. Then finally on the Holy man's side landed two other pieces. The first that landed in the pawns place. Was a piece that looked like solar. Then a piece fell in the place of the knight which looked like Mat. The figures all looked at eachother and opened their mouths to begin the meeting.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNND CUT! That's a wrap on chapter five leaving everyone with a cliffhanger that will last until… whenever I feel like continuing this meeting of The Gods and the Goddess. Anyway everyone sorry it's been so long since I updated. A lot's been going on with my high school life. (me having to constantly study so I don't fall behind in classes next year. And chores… summer job of babysitting. But finally I got a chance to update. And hopefully I can get chapter six out much sooner than this one because I really don't want to give upon this or any of my stories. :3 anyway I'll see you all next time on Bronies of Equestria!**

Special thanks to Bahamut Crisis Core for assisting me with this chapter and acting out Mat. It was a big help my friend X3 anyway. Ja, ne.


End file.
